An Off Day
by Douglasgirl
Summary: A bout of food poisoning causes problems for DiNozzo. Will he be able to hide his illness from the others, especially the ever eagle eyed Gibbs as they take on their latest case? Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or profit from these stories. I merely borrow them and write about them for my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.
1. Chapter 1

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at writing my own NCIS fanfiction story. I am an avid fan of NCIS and therefore thought I would try my hand at a DiNozzo story. There are so many wonderful and talented writers in this fandom, I hope that I have not bitten off more than I can chew. With so many good stories here, they are a hard act to follow but nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say so I hope you all enjoy my humble offering.**

Chapter 1

Tony sat in his car outside, feeling miserable. He had spent most of the previous night on the bathroom floor of his apartment regretting the dodgy takeaway he had consumed after work the previous evening. It wasn't a take out joint he normally frequented but after a long and extra tiring day in the office and out at a particularly gruelling crime scene he had been especially ravenous on the way home and with Gibbs insisting that they made an early start the next day he had figured it was easier to pick something up there, as it was on his way home but boy had he regretted his decision. Not long after getting to bed, his stomach had started cramping and the rest of the night was spent either talking on the porcelain telephone or curled up on the cold tiles for some respite from the endless and painful retching.

He had managed a quick shower this morning and some water but hadn't risked consuming anything else and had made it to the office carpark but so far no further. Looking at his pitiful reflection in the rearview mirror, he sighed heavily. Looking as he was, Ducky might mistake him for one of his corpses and he frowned at what McGee and Kate would make of his sickly pallor. Then there was Gibbs who was NOT easily fooled. Something told him his sunglasses and his quick wit wouldn't be enough today to stop Gibbs from getting suspicious. As he felt a headache beginning to form deep within his skull, he dreaded the familiar head slap that on most days he found somewhat endearing but today he knew would also prove to be extremely painful.

He checked his watch and saw that he had only five minutes left before he was due inside and laid his head back on the headrest for just a minute's respite before his DiNozzo mask would have to be put firmly in place and business as usual would have to be attempted.

Inside Gibbs was in foul humor. McGee cowered slightly behind his computer screen while still keeping tabs on the Boss as he watched him eyeing up Tony's vacant desk with increasing annoyance. He could hear Kate on her phone, checking out things related to their latest case but even as she spoke, McGee could see that she too was noticing what Gibbs was staring at and their eyes met briefly. She shrugged her shoulders and they both clearly shared a sympathetic look which seemed to echo both their thoughts that they would NOT like to be in DiNozzo's shoes this morning.

The ringing of his cellphone roused Tony from where he had dozed off in his driver's seat and he jumped with a start, a move which only served to aggravate his by now thumping headache and made his stomach churn even more. He looked at the phone and saw Gibbs name on the screen and quickly checking his watch his heart skipped a beat as he saw that he was now forty minutes late for work. Clumsily putting on his sunglasses and fixing his hair with his hands he exited the car hastily, answering the cellphone as he locked it up. He held the receiver slightly from his ear as the familiar voice boomed from the speaker.

"DINOZZO! Are you joining us this morning or have you found something better you need to be doing?"

DiNozzo cringed as he heard the tone and sarcasm that always signalled the fact that Gibbs was NOT in a good mood and knew his day was about to go from bad to worse rapidly. Now breaking into a run despite his protesting head and stomach he spoke shakily into the phone.

"Sorry Boss. Traffic was hell. I'm just outside. Be there in five. "

"Make that TWO DiNozzo unless you want to spend the rest of the day helping Ducky with the cadavers! " Gibbs yelled before hanging up as Tony winced and stuffed the cellphone back in his pocket.

Rushing into the waiting elevator, he pushed the button several times unnecessarily and rubbed at his throbbing temples. With his stomach the way it was today, the last thing he needed was to be assigned to Ducky for the day. Even the ascending motion of the elevator was causing his stomach to protest and although he fervently hoped that his day would not get any worse, his head was telling him that with Gibbs in that mood, his day was about to rapidly descend into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: First and foremost thank you for the wonderful welcome to this fandom. To everyone who took the time to read my first chapter and for everyone who followed it and left such encouraging reviews, my deepest heartfelt thanks go out to you all. You guys are awesome! :-)**

Chapter 2

As the elevator ascended, a wave of nausea washed over Tony and he pressed the stop button to give himself time to recover, a trick he used rarely but had learned from Gibbs himself, who used it for his own purposes frequently. He leaned his head forward against the steel wall of the elevator, finding the cool against his head somehow comforting. He knew he couldn't delay long so he took several deep breaths and waited for the nausea to pass before righting himself and then pressing the button again to continue his ascent. The elevator pinged and the doors opened and much to Tony's relief, Gibbs was not standing waiting for him as he stepped out. He looked around cautiously and saw Gibbs' desk vacant and so with more confidence he strode from the elevator quickly to his desk, dumping his bag on the floor and removing his coat and placing it over the back of his chair as he spoke jovially.

"Morning guys. Did ya miss me? Looking good Kate. Looking ... normal McGeek. "

Even through the sunglasses, he could see Kate and Tim scowl in his direction as he sat down and proceeded to turn on his computer hastily.

"Gibbs missed you Tony and he is NOT in a good mood today. If I were you I'D be worried. You know how he feels about lack of punctuality. What kept you?"

"Traffic Kate and you need to relax. I've known Gibbs longer than you two and underneath all that gruffness and scariness, Gibbs is really just a pussycat. "

Tony watched as Kate's face fell and she went back to typing furiously on her keyboard and from the muffled laughter coming from McGee's desk beside him, DiNozzo knew his worst fears had been realized and that Gibbs was now standing directly behind him. How that man could move as stealthily as he did never ceased to amaze him and always managed to catch him out, much to his extreme annoyance. As he almost felt Gibbs breath on the back of his neck, he stammered a little less confidently.

"Morning Boss. Sorry ... I'm late. "

He stayed looking straight ahead as he waited for the painful head slap that he felt was inevitable but instead Gibbs' head came unnervingly over his shoulder and Tony felt his breath almost catch in his chest as he feared what payback his morning revelation would earn him.

"A pussycat, DiNozzo?" he uttered very quietly, which made the sentence even more unnerving as Tony's eyes rolled from nervousness, still hidden underneath his sunglasses.

"Meant in a most endearing way ... of course Boss." he stuttered, his quick wit failing him a better response this morning as his stomach rolled again and perspiration sprung out on his forehead under his hairline. Again Gibbs' voice quietly followed.

"DiNozzo, do you know that some people consider a lion to be " a pussycat"?"

"Yes Boss ... A rather foolish and unfortunate comparison in hindsight ... "

"Would you like to hear me ROAR, DiNozzo?"

As Tony's headache pulsated painfully again, the last thing he wanted was to hear Gibbs raise his voice so he settled for another humble apology instead.

"No Boss ... Sorry. "

Instead of answering, Gibbs' head retreated as he now walked around in front of Tony's desk.

"And WHY are you wearing your sunglasses inside today, DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard and saw from the corner of his eye, his two colleagues wondering the same thing. Trying to think of a good excuse and failing miserably, he merely answered unconvincingly.

"Don't you think that since they changed the bulbs in here, those florescent lights are a bit too glaring Boss? "

Gibbs again leaned over Tony's desk, staring uncomfortably at his most senior agent and spoke purposefully.

"No, DiNozzo ... I DON'T. "

With that, he reached up and pulled the glasses off Tony's face, discarding them on the desk as he did and Tony closed his eyes momentarily as the brightness assaulted his sore and tired pupils. Reopening them quickly he saw Gibbs' expression briefly change and a curious and concerned look crossed his face much to Tony's dismay before his normal unreadable look returned and he spoke again.

"DiNozzo? Did you have a rather late night last night by any chance?"

Now looking down at his desk so as not to directly expose his current miserable condition fully to Gibbs' eagle eyes he answered hesitantly.

"You could say that Boss ... "

"And didn't I suggest that the team should get an early night last night because we had an early start this morning Tony? "

"Yes, yes Boss, I believe you did ... "

"And ARE you a part of this team ... DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard again and he wished in that instant that the ground would open up and swallow him. Instead, smiling his best smile as a perfect response came to his mind, he looked back up at Gibbs and replied more confidently than he felt.

"Of course I am Boss but something ... pressing came up last night that I had to attend to. It won't happen again. "

Again Gibbs stayed studying him for longer than he would have liked and then finally broke the unnerving silence.

"Make sure it doesn't Tony. You look like HELL."

"Yes Boss." Tony muttered feeling confident that his excuse for now had been accepted and he turned to his computer to open up the latest case file, however as Gibbs turned to walk away, he had only walked a few steps when he stopped and continued.

"Oh and Tony?... "

The head slap followed when Tony had least expected it before Gibbs grinned.

"Me ... eow ... " he uttered, grinning as he returned to his desk.

Tony winced and rubbed the back of his head as the pain from his throbbing headache intensified after Gibbs' well aimed blow. Looking over at Kate's widening grin, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her in reply before returning his eyes to his computer screen as McGee's barely audible laughter followed from behind. As he stared at the latest victim's photo on his screen, Tony thought to himself _"Boy is this going to be a lousy day!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to all those who followed and clicked favorite on this story guys! It really means a lot to me. Apologies for the delay in updating but life has been cruel of late and being my first NCIS fanfiction story I want to take my time and have it as good as I can get it! I hope the wait proves to have been worthwhile!.. :-)**

As Tony reviewed the crime scene photos from the latest grisly murder scene on his computer screen, his stomach somersaulted again. He had felt queasy enough even taking them yesterday evening and uploading then onto his computer but after his night of stomach purging the scene seemed even more sickening today. The female Petty Officer had been viciously attacked and had bled out severely from a wound on her neck. She had crawled across her kitchen floor for help, leaving a blood trail behind before she had finally died just outside in the hall. As he stared at the screen, lost in the moment, Kate's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"So Tony. Do we happen to know the pressing thing that came up last night by any chance? Or was this a new passing fancy of yours?"

Tony glanced in her direction, his normal witty reply failing him and not feeling in any mood for their usual playful banter he merely scowled at her and ignored her question, instead returning his gaze to the computer. Unfortunately Kate wasn't taking the hint.

"Hey, McGee. Tony's being secretive again. He's going all gruff and silent on us. Do you think that maybe this one is serious seeing as he's not bragging about his nightly escapade like normal?"

Tony scowled at her again as McGee joined in the game.

"No Kate, I don't think anything is ever serious where Tony is concerned. Isn't that right Tony?"

Despite his blinding headache and churning stomach, he knew he had to reply in other to get them off his back.

"Keep out of this Probie. Kate over there is just jealous because it's been a while since anything or anyone kept HER up all night."

McGee knew better to remove himself from the catfight that was about to follow and eyeing his two fellow colleagues apprehensively, he cringed as he watched Kate rise to the challenge.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tony? ... So it was an all nighter ... Hmmm ... I suppose we'll have to suffer the gruesome details of that one for several days to come."

"Kate, I could tell you tales about my all nighter that would curl your hair ..."

"Ooh ... I've always wanted curly hair ..." She said smiling as she leaned forward boldly.

Leaning forward to match her move Tony lowered his voice aware that Gibbs now had joined McGee in listening to their conversation and in a smug tone he spat back.

"Well then plug yourself into an electric socket because you won't be getting it from me!"

As Kate scowled and Tony remained staring her down, Gibbs had listened to enough and spoke up gruffly.

"If you two are quite finished, I want updates on our victim NOW."

In usual rivaling style, Tony and Kate grabbed their respective Case files and headed for Gibbs' desk jostling each other out of the way in their bid to get there first. Being slightly out of sorts this morning, Kate pipped him to the post and began her narration first much to Tony's annoyance.

"Petty Officer Elizabeth Grimshaw was the victim's name Gibbs. She was ..."

" ... just back from a six month tour on the USS Eisenhower in the Persian Gulf Boss." Tony interrupted while Kate scowled once more in his direction. He grinned smugly at her in response and then quickly continued.

"She was married three years to a civilian Thomas Grimshaw. He's a banker here in DC. They have ..."

" ... no children Gibbs." Kate took over again, seizing the opportunity Tony inadvertently provided her with, as a spasm in his stomach stopped his flow of narrative momentarily. Tony sucked in a deep breath to cover his discomfort and hoped his momentary weakness hadn't been noticed by either of his colleagues. Kate was too busy with her competitive narrative to have noticed and Gibbs was always hard to read so he wasn't sure if he had noticed. For now, as his stomach again cramped uncomfortably, Tony allowed her the victory as he tried to keep a brave face while she continued enthusiastically.

" ... She got into DC yesterday morning Boss. Her husband wasn't expecting her until tomorrow so we think she was trying to surprise him but it looks like someone surprised her instead. Her husband walked in to the grisly scene after work yesterday."

Gibbs listened without speaking as he normally did but his eyes turned to a somewhat seemingly distracted Tony.

"DiNozzo? I'm sorry ... are we boring you? "

Tony had let his illness distract him for only a few seconds as he was trying to decide if he should excuse himself to go to the mensroom or not and now cursed the fact that Gibbs had noticed. Pasting his fake smile back on he answered as normally as he could muster.

"No, Boss. Of course not. I was just thinking about the case that's all ... "

"And what did you come up with DiNozzo? Please enlighten us ..."

"Well ... there was no signs of a break in or anything taken so that seems to rule out her walking in on a burglary and her job on the USS Eisenhower was pretty routine Boss so there's no obvious motive there as to why she was murdered. I think maybe I should go speak to some of the people she worked with and see if we can find a motive ... Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer but instead leaned back in his chair and seemed to study DiNozzo unnervingly. DiNozzo felt a slight perspiration break out on his brow again and this time wasn't sure in the moment if it was being caused by the cramps tearing through his stomach or the slight panic he felt that perhaps Gibbs was on to his illness. After a minute which felt like a lot longer to Tony, Gibbs finally answered.

"I agree ...We need to talk to the people on board that she was close to but I want Kate and McGee to handle that one. Kate, Tim, get on it."

Kate grinned smugly at Tony as she passed him and headed back to her desk to get her badge, weapon and bag while Tim clambered up from his seat clumsily, grabbing his gear as he quickly followed Kate towards the elevator.

"On it Boss ..."

Tony stayed standing at Gibbs' desk, his clear displeasure at being sidelined on this occasion clearly written all over his face as his eyes remained locked on his Boss.

"So ... What do you want me to do Boss? Get you another coffee? " he stated sarcastically, his annoyance and his sickness making him braver than perhaps he should be under the circumstances.

Instead of being annoyed by his Senior Agent's remark, Gibbs smiled and stood up .

"No ... My coffee is still full DiNozzo ..." he answered calmly, picking the cup up off his desk and taking a drink of it. " But thanks for the offer. Actually ... I think you probably need this more than me today Tony."

He handed the cup to Tony who took it reluctantly. Gibbs rarely gave anyone his precious cup of coffee so this gesture was worrying in the extreme. Gibbs had to be on to him he thought but before he could say anything Gibbs had continued.

"No, DiNozzo. I want you to go and see Ducky right away ..."

Tony's heart sank as he heard Gibbs' words and feeling that he had been right he protested loudly.

"Boss, I DO NOT need to see Ducky. I am NOT sick. I told you, I just had a late night that's all and I am PERFECTLY able to do my job!"

Gibbs smiled and leaned across the desk towards Tony awkwardly.

"I MEANT I wanted you to talk to him about the autopsy and to see if he has ascertained what the murder weapon is but if there's something else you want to talk to me about DiNozzo ...?"

Tony's face fell momentarily as he realized that he had just been caught out by an expert and so did what he felt was best and retreated back to his desk, speaking as he did in true Tony fashion.

"Of course you did Boss ... I'm on my way ... I just wanted to let you know that my late night wasn't going to interfere with me doing my job that's all ... In case that was what you were thinking ... which of course ... it wasn't ... On it Boss ..."

Gibbs stayed standing and watched Tony clumsily stutter and stammer and head for the elevator like a scalded cat, Gibbs' coffee cup still in his hand and he shook his head as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on with his Senior Agent today. As he watched a nervous looking Tony push the elevator button several times and saw the doors finally close, he decided to keep a very close eye on Tony for the time being. Maybe he should go see Ducky as well he mused and smiling to himself he made his way slowly to the elevator too.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: As this was my first time writing the character Ducky it was quite daunting but I hope I managed to do it to everyone's satisfaction. Thank you again for all the follows and favorites and a special word of thanks to all those who took the time to write a review. I do appreciate all you guys who are interested in my story and continue to follow it. :-)**

Chapter 4

As the elevator doors closed, Tony banged the steel wall with his fist and chastised himself harshly but quietly under his breath.

"Damn it! How could you have reacted so stupidly. You've only made Gibbs even more suspicious now. Way to go DiNozzo. Pull yourself together and think for once before you open your mouth."

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to focus instead on the task at hand. Now he just had to keep his sickness from Ducky and he knew that would prove even more difficult. Ducky had a trained observant eye and could smell illness from a mile away. He was going to have to up his game and remain professional as always even in the presence of open cadavers which was the regular sight down in the autopsy room. They never really bothered him, especially as his time at Baltimore PD had prepared him for the sight of dead bodies in various states of decomposition and autopsy but today as his stomach churned uncomfortably again Tony knew that task was going to be the most difficult of all. He took a sip of Gibbs' coffee and instantly regretted it as the very strong caffeine taste made his stomach somersault again.

As Gibbs approached the elevator and pressed the button, to his dismay a shout from above drew his attention.

"GIBBS! Can I have a few moments of your time please? I just need to know what you have on the latest case."

Gibbs frowned as he saw Director Morrow standing on the upper staircase gesturing to him. The elevator doors in front of him opened and he frowned even more.

"Does it have to be NOW Director only I have something I really need to do right now?"

"I'd appreciate it Gibbs as I have an important meeting shortly that's going to take all afternoon. It will only take a few minutes of your time. Come on up ... "

"Yes Sir! On my way ..." Gibbs replied, then sighed heavily, realizing that finding out what was going on with his Senior Agent was going to have to wait for now while he filled Morrow in on what they knew so far. So he turned and headed reluctantly for Morrow's office instead.

Ducky was almost finished his autopsy on Petty Officer Elizabeth Grimshaw when the door opened behind him. Without looking up he spoke to his visitor.

"Aah Jethro ... I was just wondering how long it would take for you to make an appearance, inquiring about this poor woman's autopsy. In actual fact compared to your usual swiftness you're what I would consider fashionably late. "

" Em ... I'm afraid I've been assigned that task today Ducky ... Gibbs is in one of his foul moods this morning ..." Tony answered downheartedly as Ducky turned to look at him as he did.

"Aah Anthony. What a nice surprise. I wouldn't worry about it my boy. It's probably an ex wife upsetting him again over something or other or perhaps he ran out of nails for that boat of his ... Am I to assume you've been on the receiving end of his mood already this morning?"

" You could say that but I guess I didn't help matters. I was ... a little late this morning ... Traffic was bad."

"Oh Anthony, my dear boy. You do put yourself in the line of fire don't you?"

Tony smiled at Ducky's correct evaluation of what had happened. He did always seem to do things that only served to rile Gibbs or get caught talking about him behind his back. Perhaps he should be more careful in future. Noticing the coffee cup in DiNozzo's hand, Ducky commented on it.

"Is that for Jethro? ... A peace offering perhaps?"

Looking down at the cup in his hand he shrugged his shoulders and placed it down on a free autopsy table before heading over towards his colleague.

"Something like that ... I guess ..." He countered, not wanting to have to explain that Gibbs had actually given it to him instead.

Then directing his thoughts back to the task at hand he walked towards the autopsy table, the sight of Petty Officer Grimshaw's open cadaver and Ducky's gloved, bloodied hands working fervently somewhere inside her neck made him turn his face away briefly while he swallowed back down the bile that had threatened to rise in his throat. Clearing his throat first he spoke in his usual professional tone.

" ... So Ducky ... What have you got for us?"

Ducky noticed Tony's reaction at seeing the corpse and instantly became curious. Tony was one of the very few agents who never seemed affected by the rather gruesome scenes that greeted him down here in autopsy and it was very uncharacteristic of him to show revulsion at the procedures he routinely performed. There were plenty of others who kept their distance or frequently looked like they would pass out if they came too close but never Tony. He stopped what he was doing and studied DiNozzo surreptitiously. The boy did look rather pale today and slightly green around the gills. Rather than ask right out if the young man was alright, a question which he knew Tony would deflect anyway with distraction or humor, he decided to investigate further in his own way.

"Aah yes! Petty Officer Grimshaw. The poor young woman met a most unpleasant demise I'm afraid to say. An instrument penetrated her neck, expertly puncturing the jugular vein causing massive bloodloss, hypovolemic shock and then death. Come here Anthony and I'll show you what I mean."

He watched Tony closely for a reaction to his request and noted that Tony was trying very hard to conceal his true feelings today. While he thought he detected a very brief look of horror, it was instantly masked and Tony came right over beside Ducky without even a hint of further hesitation. Standing behind Ducky he cast his eyes where Ducky was pointing and the gory scene brought another wave of nausea over him. Ducky reached into the cadavers neck and pointed at a red bloodied mess and Tony felt himself getting lightheaded. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing down as Ducky's commentary continued.

"See here my boy. The murder weapon penetrated the neck here, pierced the jugular straight through and continued further down diagonally into the throat, and through the larynx. I estimate the murder weapon was roughly ten inches long. "

Tony's throat felt dry and he cleared his throat again before speaking, feeling that he needed to get the information he was here for quickly and maybe check into the mensroom on the way back to the bullpen as the nausea worsened.

"Ten inches huh? So what are we looking for here? A kitchen knife?"

Ducky turned to look behind him at Tony whose mask instantly came back down as he saw Ducky turn.

"Aah now here is the interesting part Anthony. A knife didn't kill her. The weapon was long and thin and rounded. "

He smiled at Tony's puzzled look but quickly put the young man out of his misery.

"It is my professional opinion that you are looking for a ... knitting needle my boy."

"A KNITTING NEEDLE?" Tony gasped. "Well that's a new one. Are you sure? Only the petty officer didn't strike me as being the knitting type unless we're looking for a killer who knits in their spare time in between stabbing people. "

"The wound is conducive to having been stabbed with a knitting needle ... Or if not something very similar in appearance."

"I see ... Ok, well what about time of death? Have you got that for me?"

"Yes ... I would put the time of death at around five o'clock yesterday afternoon by all indications. The poor girl would have bled out fairly quickly considering the wound I'm afraid to say. Therefore she was most probably attacked somewhere after four. From the wound I would estimate she was stabbed from behind and by someone not much taller than herself ... The rest I shall leave in your capable hands Anthony."

"Sounds to me like we could be looking for a female assailant given the choice of murder weapon and stature. "

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that just yet Anthony. I recall a chap I shared a dorm with back in Edinburgh, long before your time of course, who was quite short and had a great love of knitting. As I recall his name was Hamish something or other ... It takes all kinds to make a world you know my boy?"

Tony looked affectionately at Ducky allowing a wry smile to cross his lips momentarily.

"Thanks Ducky. I'll keep that in mind. I might even see if there are any men called Hamish living in the DC area these days" he added humorously. Can you send me up that report as soon as you have it please? Otherwise, I doubt Gibbs is going to believe me. "

He turned to move but Ducky blocked his retreat and began staring at him unnervingly and the young man became very uncomfortable under the stare.

"What Ducky? You're staring. Did I miss a spot when I shaved this morning or what?" he added humorously hoping Ducky wouldn't question him further.

"Are you feeling alright Anthony? ... Only your breathing seems a little quick and you look markedly pale this morning."

DiNozzo backed away slightly instinctively and joked further.

"Oh sure. I'm fine. Never better. We DiNozzos are always pale. It's in our genetic makeup. And I guess I was in a hurry to get down here what with Gibbs breathing down my neck and all ... " he flustered as Ducky removed his bloodied gloves and stepped forward and took his wrist.

"Well then you won't mind if I just take your pulse would you my boy? Purely for my own peace of mind you understand? " Ducky said as he pressed a hand on Tony's shoulder forcing him to sit down into an office chair that had been behind him and held his wrist with the other.

Tony swallowed hard and smiled wider.

"Sure! Go ahead. If you must ... I guess you don't get much practise at taking pulses down here huh?"

Ducky grinned at Tony's retort knowing he would try humor as a deflecting technique as was his usual defence mechanism. Tony's pulse was quite fast and he could see a thin sheen of perspiration under the young man's hairline. He knew staring at the young man was the best way of throwing Tony off his guard and as he took an inordinately long amount of time to check his pulse he could sense behind Tony's pasted smile that he was becoming more uneasy by the second. Eventually he continued.

"It's quite fast Tony ... Have you eaten this morning yet?"

"No ... didn't have time what with being late. But don't worry I'll grab something from the canteen later. Listen I really have to go ... Or Gibbs will be down here looking for me. I'm fine Ducky really ..."

He stood up too fast and swayed where he stood as Ducky grabbed his arm to steady him. The room spun momentarily and he closed his eyes to shut out the spinning, cursing his body inwardly for betraying him.

"Sit back down Anthony before you pass out. I think I had better check you over. "

"NO! I'm OK ..." Tony panicked. " I just stood up too fast that's all. There's no need for a check up. Besides I told you guys before. DiNozzos do NOT pass out. I'll be alright ... You're absolutely right Duckman. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. This body is a well oiled machine but even the most reliable machines need fuel to function properly, right? I'll grab something on my way back upstairs ... See you later Ducky ... and thanks ..."

Tony ducked successfully past the older man and headed with surprising speed all things considered back out the door and into the corridor, pleased to see the open elevator waiting for him as he did. He stumbled in and pressed the button and as soon as the doors closed and started to rise, he hit the emergency stop and sunk to the floor, one hand wrapped around his cramping stomach while the other wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow.

Ducky frowned at Tony's fast escape, not feeling happy about his condition at all. His eyes watched Tony leave and then his eyes fell on the forgotten coffee cup as he then shouted after the young man.

"ANTHONY? You forgot Jethro's coffee."

When the young man didn't answer or return Ducky shook his head dolefully and he spoke to himself under his breath.

"Whatever are you hiding my dear boy?... Whatever ... are ... you hiding?"


	5. Chapter 5

**An Off Day**

 **A/N : Thank you again for the kind words and the increasing number of follows. It really warms my heart . I found Abby in this chapter another challenging character to capture and hope I managed to pull it off. I am really enjoying writing this tale and trying my hand at capturing these wonderful characters and I hope that most of you are enjoying coming along on the journey with me.. :-)**

Chapter 5

Gibbs made his way down the stairs and back to the bullpen and frowned when he noticed that Tony wasn't back from Ducky's yet. He had filled in Morrow on the few details they had and thought that DiNozzo would have been back by now. He returned to his desk and sat down, leaning back in his chair and staring at Tony's vacant desk thoughtfully. He thought back to the day before and hadn't noticed anything unusual about his Senior Agent. He had been his usual annoying and yet efficient and jovial self all day and apart from being tired yesterday evening there had been no signs of anything being wrong. Whatever was bugging him had to have happened since he left work yesterday evening.

Perhaps the boy's father had been in touch. The mere mention of Tony's father was always something that made Tony act strange or at least stranger than normal. As the minutes ticked by, Gibbs checked his watch and saw that an hour had passed since he had last seen Tony head down to Ducky. He was taking way too long. He drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently and then stood up, pushing his chair behind him as he did and headed for the elevator to look for Tony.

Ducky had just finished sewing up Petty Officer Grimshaw when the door opened and Gibbs' impatient sounding voice pierced the air.

"Ducky, has DiNozzo been down here to see you?"

"Well a very good morning to you too Jethro ..." Ducky teased but from the return look he received Ducky knew that Gibbs was most definitely not in the mood to be trifled with today so instead he answered the question."Yes, he was here a while ago but he left in rather a hurry. He was bringing you that coffee over there too by all accounts but left it behind in his haste to leave. "

Ducky indicated the discarded coffee cup and Gibbs raised a curious eyebrow as he went towards it and picked it up. Frowning at the fact that it had been hardly touched and at how Ducky seemed to be under the distinct impression that it had been meant for him and not the other way around he placed it back down and turned back towards Ducky and questioned him further.

"Did he seem odd to you today Ducky?"

"Anthony is by his very nature odd Jethro, in a very endearing way of course but if you are asking me if he was behaving a tad odder than usual then yes, I would have to say that he seemed rather out of sorts when he came to see me ..."

"What do you mean by out of sorts exactly?"

"He seemed rather pale and was unusually reticent about viewing the victim, a fact alone that was most peculiar and alarming. Anthony is normally without doubt the second least reluctant visitor to autopsy after your good self Jethro. Open corpses do not normally phase the young man but today he seemed rather ill at ease around the dear Petty Officer here. Also I detected a severe lack of his usual vibrant and ready wit not to mention his lack of movie references which normally brighten my otherwise morbid and dreary existence down here in the confines of my autopsy room. Then of course there was the dizziness ..."

Gibbs listened to Ducky's evaluation with growing concern especially the last statement.

"Dizziness? "

"Yes, he got rather dizzy when he stood up but when I tried to check him over he practically bolted for the exit, saying that it was due to the fact that he had skipped breakfast this morning due to running a tad late today and that he would grab something on his way back upstairs. I would hazard a guess that the canteen is where you'll locate your missing Field agent Jethro but ... don't be so hard on him today my dear friend as I suspect Anthony is not feeling a hundred percent today by all accounts."

"You think it could be just that he skipped breakfast or is he hiding something worse?"

"Well it IS possible that lack of food could have caused his dizzy spell due to low blood sugar but he was certainly displaying worrying symptoms when I saw him last, dizziness, a fast pulse, clamminess ... Of course I'd need to check him over more thoroughly to be sure but at the very least he warrants being kept a close eye on Jethro. Anthony does not make a very good patient at the best of times as you well know and if he wants to hide an illness from us then there's possibly no better man to do it successfully. You know it reminds me of one time when a colleague of mine had a very bad stomach flu. He kept leaving the autopsy every few minutes under the guise of forgetting something that he needed but it turned out that the poor chap had been actually going out to get sick each time and yet he returned to the autopsy every time as if there was nothing wrong. None of us suspected a thing until the last time when the poor man didn't make it successfully out of the room and proceeded to throw up ..."

" ... DUCKY! ... thanks , I think I get the picture. I better go find him. Did he at least get the information he was sent for? " he asked as he headed towards the door.

"Yes, actually I think you'll find the information quite interesting Jethro ... You see, the wound was quite fascinating ..."

"Later Ducky ..."

Ducky frowned as his story fell on deaf ears as he watched Jethro head out the door and then seeing the coffee cup still where Tony had left it he shouted a second time.

"JETHRO? You've forgotten your coffee as well."

When no reply came Ducky sighed and walked over to where the abandoned coffee cup seemed to have taken up permanent residence and lifted it. Taking a sip of the by now cold beverage, he made a face and walked with it towards the sink where he proceeded to pour it carefully down the drain. Looking back at the corpse on the table, he spoke respectfully.

"You know my dear, I don't know how they drink their coffee that strong. I think perhaps it's time for a quick cup of tea instead and then we shall get you all cleaned up and ready for your family. You mustn't worry though. As strange as people around here are acting today, they will find whoever did this to you my dear, rest assured of that. They may seem a little unorthodox as a team but you have my word that they are second to none for getting results. Yes ... whoever cut your young life so cruelly short will get their just desserts ... Make no mistake about that ..."

Tony had continued his trip in the elevator up from Ducky earlier as soon as the cramps had abated but he exited it a floor below the bullpen and headed for the mensroom with great speed. Relieved when he found it empty, he quickly entered a cubicle in time to throw up what little remained in his stomach, the mere mouthful of Gibbs' coffee that he had swallowed being the first to make an unwelcome return. After the latest regrettable purge Tony made his way to the sinks and splashed some cold water up over his face and mouth and viewed his pitiful reflection in the mirror. He frowned as he closely viewed the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes that to him seemed horrendous but he hoped to the others would just indicate a usual night spent in true DiNozzo fashion. His head swam again uneasily and he loosened his tie and grabbed the sink desperately until the dizziness eased. He suddenly didn't feel like returning to the bullpen just yet and facing Gibbs' eagle eyes so he decided to visit Abby instead and check if she had any new information for him from whatever evidence they had managed to accrue at the victim's house. Besides, he always felt more able to be himself around Abby and the ok act he was trying to maintain was rapidly growing tiresome. Combing his hair back into place and fixing his tie albeit a little looser than he normally would he frowned at his reflection one more time before he headed for Abby's lab.

Exiting the elevator Tony frowned as he approached the door and heard the loud heavy metal music that was blaring from the doorway. He got as far as the door and couldn't stand the loud noise that was vibrating through his head. He contemplating turning around and heading back upstairs but instead he grabbed both temples and massaged them before finally bursting through the door and screaming at the top of his voice.

"ABBY? ..."

Abby was engrossed in her work and didn't hear him so he walked over towards her, wincing from the racket and tapped her on the shoulder gently so as not to startle her. Glancing behind her she smiled as she saw Tony.

"OH HI TONY! " she shouted over the music.

"ABBY, COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT DOWN A NOTCH OR TEN?"

Abby pressed a button and the music stopped much to Tony's relief. His ears were now ringing and if anything it had managed to make him feel worse.

"Thank you. How can you work with the music that loud Abbs? "

Abby grinned from ear to ear as she eyed up Tony.

"It relaxes me Tony. "

Tony looked stunned.

"Relaxes you? Abbs, a nice massage relaxes you. A bottle of wine in front of an open fire relaxes you. Music that loud DEAFENS you! "

Abby again grinned wider and she pinched his cheek playfully.

"Who's a big grouch this morning? What happened? Has Gibbs been on your case?"

"No ... I'm just concerned about your hearing that's all. "

Abby smiled and removing her goggles she studied Tony properly for the first time since he had arrived, noting that he looked a little the worst for wear today. She wagged a playful finger at him.

"Tony? Have you got a hangover? Did my music upset your equilibrium or something because you look a little rough today? "

"No I do NOT have a hangover! I just got very little sleep last night, ended up late for work, got headslapped, chewed up and sidelined by Gibbs, fussed over by Ducky and now deafened by you and now I have a headache that feels like I have my head in a vice and that about sums up my morning so far. " Tony ranted as the summary of his disappointing and aggravating morning seemed to spill from his lips involuntarily although he was grateful that his brain and lips had managed to leave out the throwing up bits in between. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the headache that had been slowing building all day seemed to have manifested itself stronger thanks to Abby's volume and choice of music and he closed his eyes, leaning back against Abby's work counter as he did.

"Abbs ... You wouldn't have some aspirin, the not very strong kind, by any chance?"

Abby looked concerned. That rant was very uncharacteristic of him. Sure Tony did his fair share of moaning and complaining but he rarely showed weakness like this and after the morning he had just described to her she felt sorry for him.

"Oh poor Tony! " she said pulling him into one of her special hugs. Instead of resisting slightly as he normally would, today Abby's hug felt good and he allowed himself a moment of comfort in her arms before she released him and headed back across the lab swiftly.

"Sure Tony, I think I have some in my desk drawer. Hold on, I'll go get them. But this might help while you're waiting."

She reached into one of her many refrigerated units and produced an ice pack which she then placed against his forehead gently. The cold felt good and Tony smiled his first genuine smile of the day at Abby.

"Thanks Abbs. That feels good. "

Abby smiled back and then headed for her desk for some pain meds for Tony but she couldn't help laughing as he called after her.

"Hey, you didn't have body parts or anything wrapped in this thing, did you?"

"Oh ... just some mangled fingers one time, that's all ..." she joked and laughed as she saw Tony discard the icepack as if it had suddenly become too cold to hold in his hand.

Fetching the aspirin and heading back in his direction she giggled again and returned the icepack to his forehead despite his horrified expression as she reassured him.

"Tony, I'm just kidding ... Here's the aspirin but you're going to have to wash it down with Caf Pow I'm afraid. " she added handing him the drink from the counter.

"Thanks Abbs. You're a life saver." Tony complimented as he took the two painkillers and used just barely enough Caf Pow to wash it down, making a face at the intense sweet and caffeinated taste.

"Ugh ... How can you drink that stuff Abbs? That stuff should come with a health warning."

"It does ..." Abby stated almost proudly as she moved behind Tony and hopping up onto the counter she sat behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"God Tony, your muscles are in knots. No wonder you have a headache. You know your body is a temple Tony and you need to look after it better. "

Tony laughed.

"Body care advice from the one who abuses her eardrums with that music and her stomach with Caf Pow! No offence Abbs ..." He added quickly not wanting to offend the young woman who held a very special place in his affections.

"None taken Tony ... but I'm not the one whose suffering here. So ok Tony, Come on ...is that all that caused your headache this morning or is there something else you want to tell me, huh? And remember ... what you tell Abbs in her lab stays in her lab ..."

Tony smiled at Abby's statement and dropped his head forward onto his chest, the icepack still pressed against his brow providing some cooling relief as Abby expertly worked some of the morning's stress from his shoulders and actually thought seriously about telling Abby about his night of food poisoning hell but before the words had a chance to leave his mouth, the door opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered eyeing up the scene in front of him with a strange mix of curiosity, amusement and annoyance etched on his face. Feeling that his day had just taken it's next turn for the worse, Tony dropped the icepack swiftly onto the counter, and shrugging Abby's hands off his shoulders he stood up and addressed Gibbs nervously.

"Hi Boss. It's not what it looks like ... I can totally explain ..." He stammered as Abby looked amusingly between the two men.

Gibbs stood where he was, his eyes never leaving DiNozzo.

"Well good DiNozzo ... I'll be glad to hear it ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the latest encouraging reviews and follows. Sorry for the delayed update, Real life has been hectic. ... :-)**

Chapter 6

Gibbs stood watching the initial panic slowly dissipate from his Senior Agent's face and stayed expressionless as DiNozzo stammered and stuttered an explanation.

"You see Boss, Abbs was actually just demonstrating ... That is to say she was showing me ... "

He stopped mid-sentence, the relentless pounding in his head making an excuse harder to find as he looked sideways at Abby, his eyes clearly pleading for assistance.

" ... how you massage my shoulders when I get stressed Gibbs ... It always works for me so I was showing Tony here how beneficial it was ..." Abby chimed in smiling broadly knowing that Gibbs would not berate her unlike poor Tony.

Tony's face widened into his infamous smile as he marvelled at Abby's excellent answer. After all Gibbs could hardly give out to him now seeing as Abby was merely doing something he did himself from time to time. He quickly affirmed her response.

"Absolutely right Abbs ... Thanks for ... ah ... showing me that."

"I see ..." Gibbs answered in his usual monosyllabic way and walked over towards Tony, causing Tony's smile to fade immediately and he swallowed hard as he watched Gibbs stand directly in front of him, all the while staring unnervingly at him as he waited for Gibbs to continue speaking.

" ... And are you feeling stressed ... today DiNozzo?"

"NO of course not ... Well not exactly. I just have a bit of a headache, that's all. I mean everyone gets headaches from time to time, right Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, his face still unreadable..

"I don't ..."

"Ah of course you don't ... but most people do and it's nothing I can't handle Boss. Actually I was just about to get an update from Abby here about the case. So Abbs? What have you got for us, huh?" Tony asked nervously, turning away from Gibbs to face Abby as he did, his Boss's close perusal of his face, making him feel uncomfortable and afraid that the dark circles under his eyes would lead to further unwanted questions about his health.

"Ok, well I didn't have a lot to work with but I did find a few items of interest on the victim's clothes and belongings that Ducky sent down. " Abby began enthusiastically much to Tony's relief as he inwardly hoped that Gibbs' focus would now turn to the case instead of him but to his dismay a sideways glance saw Gibbs' eyes still trained in his direction seemingly watching his every move and reaction. A thin sheen of perspiration broke out again under his hairline at the unwanted scrutiny and he instinctively walked further away from Gibbs towards Abby and spoke with a measured amount of forced enthusiasm in his tone.

"Great Abbs ... What did you find?"

"Dander ..." she announced triumphantly but to her annoyance neither men seemed as excited about her discovery.

Tony stood confused waiting for more information and Abby noted that Gibbs seemed more intent on watching Tony than the evidence she had uncovered. Eventually one word issued from Gibbs.

"Dander?"

"Dander is an informal term for a material shed from the body of various animals, similar to dandruff. It is composed of skin cells Boss ..." Tony helpfully explained but he was given a look in return that would wither the most stalwart of growing things.

"I know what it MEANS DiNozzo. It's the relevance of it I'm questioning."

"Sorry Boss ... Right, me too. Abbs? Care to clarify that evidence for us please?"

"Tony you should know what significance it has? You were at the crime scene right?"

"Me? ... Oh of course ... There was no evidence of a pet in the victim's house so possibly ... the dander came from our killer? " he ventured hoping he had got his answer right and was rewarded with an excited squeal and hug from Abby.

Gibbs however remained as ever impassive.

"Or she could have petted a neighbour's cat or dog on her way home or met a friend earlier that day who had pets ... Don't you have anything else more substantial for us Abby?"

Abby smiled at Gibbs before chiming in again.

"Of course I have Gibbs, oh you of little faith. I found a partial fingerprint on the victim's silver necklace on one of the circle charms and it doesn't match the victims. There was a lot of blood on it so I had to look carefully but there it was."

"Is there enough of one that you can try and match it through the Naval personnel database and see if we're dealing with another Naval officer Abby? "

"Yes I think so but without it being a full match it mightn't turn up anything. "

"Ok, well do your best. Tony let's get back upstairs. I want to hear whatever Ducky told you about the autopsy and the murder weapon."

Tony turned to leave as did Gibbs but Abby smiled wider and cleared her throat.

"Don't you want to hear what else I found Gibbs?"

Gibbs stopped, turned and looked with an amused expression at Abby feeling that by the excited look on her face she had left the best until last.

"Go on ... I'm listening ... "

"From the photos of the crime scene I found a bloodied boot print on the floor near where the body was found. Definitely not the same shoe size as the victim. It's fairly distinctive Gibbs. Get this! There's a snake on the sole. Looks like a man's size ten. I doubt if a banker would wear them Gibbs so I doubt they belong to the husband. Let me show you ..."

Abby pressed a button and the print came up on the screen and sure enough in magnification a snake shape was clearly visible.

Gibbs stepped forward and looked closer at the print.

"Could belong to our killer. Good work Abby. Tony, change of plan. I want you to head back upstairs and find out how rare boots with snakes on the sole are. I'll follow you up."

Tony didn't answer and so Gibbs turned to look at his Senior Agent and frowned as he saw the young man staring into space seemingly in a world of his own.

"DINOZZO?"

Tony jumped and panicked again as he realized that Gibbs had been talking to him and he hadn't been listening. His stomach was starting to churn again and he was feeling increasingly nauseous. Perhaps the aspirin hadn't been a good move after all. He flustered again.

"Sorry Boss?"

Gibbs glared .

"Tony? What's got into you today? Are you fit to be at work?"

Tony stood straight and looked defiant.

"Yes Boss, absolutely. I just missed what you asked me that's all. Sorry, I was just thinking about the case."

"Something you'd like to share with the group Tony?"

"Oh it's just that Ducky's evidence points possibly to a female assailant and that doesn't tie with the male boot print with a snake on it, now does it?"

"Maybe we're not dealing with one assailant. Go upstairs and start checking about those boots will you Tony and I'll follow you up."

"Sure Boss ... On it! See you later Abbs. "

"Bye Tony."

He threw a grateful look at her too for her earlier aspirin and sympathy and then headed without further hesitation towards the door to the elevator, glad to be escaping Gibbs' eagle eyes and trying not to incur any further wrath from his superior in the process.

"Oh and DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted as Tony disappeared through the outer door.

Tony's head peered around the door frame to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Try and pull yourself together DiNozzo and I don't want you going missing again. I want to see you at your desk when I get back up there, ok?"

"Sure thing Boss ... These boots are walking ... Get it? ... Boots? " he joked but seeing Gibbs not laughing he quickly turned and headed back out of sight shouting as he went.

"Later Boss."

Gibbs turned and walked back towards the door to Abby's initial puzzlement and then watched as the elevator doors closed and he watched the numbers ascend. Then he left the room and returned seconds later with something behind his back. Abby loved surprises and figured she knew what it was and that it was for her.

"Aw Gibbs ... You shouldn't have but I'm glad you did. I'm almost out... " she beamed as she saw Gibbs bring the extra large Caf Pow around to the front but when she went to take it he pulled it back as she scowled.

"GIBBS?"

"Ah ah ... First tell me what's going on with DiNozzo Abby. "

"I don't know and even if I did and even if he told me I wouldn't tell you because you know my rule Gibbs. What gets told in my Lab stays in my Lab."

"Abby, this is a Lab not a confessional ... Now he talks to you. I know he does so what did he say was going on with him today?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned and raised his voice slightly as his patience wore thin.

"Abby, I NEED to know if he's fit to do his job for his sake and the team's. Now do you want this or not?"

"No ... Yes ... Ooooh! That's mean Gibbs. I can't betray his confidence."

Gibbs purposefully lowered his voice again knowing that Abby wasn't happy about telling on Tony.

"You're not Abby. You're helping him. Now you know he keeps things to himself and ... that's not always healthy."

Gibbs paused and swallowed hard as he continued dolefully. "I should know ..."

"I can't say ... " Abby said downheartedly torn between desperately wanting the Caf Pow and not wanting to tell on Tony.

"Ok Abby. I'll keep it in case you change your mind ... See you later ..." he said as he turned and walked back out of the Lab still holding the Caf Pow, as Abby's jaw dropped.

She watched him leave and paced slightly as she struggled with the temptation before finally shouting out to Gibbs, inwardly cursing her lack of self control.

"GIBBS? Ok ... You win ... GIBBS?"

Gibbs who had been merely waiting outside the Lab for Abby to cave as he knew she would, went back in and handed the Caf Pow to a guilty looking Abby.

"You've got to promise me that you won't tell him I told you Gibbs ... "

"Ok I promise ... So what did he say?"

"He said he was having a bad day. That ... he hadn't slept much last night but he never said why and that he had a bad headache. I gave him two aspirin for it ... Oh Gibbs, now I feel like a traitor ..."

Gibbs smiled and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry. He won't know you said anything. You did the right thing Abby. Enjoy your Caf Pow. Later ..."

"Yeah later Gibbs ..." Abby said guiltily as she sucked up the Caf Pow to make herself feel better. "And remember you PROMISED!" she added as she frowned and watched him exit her Lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your continued support of this story and I am sorry that Real Life is not allowing me to update quicker at the minute. But here is the next installment :-)**

Chapter 7

Tony arrived back upstairs to the bullpen and sunk into his chair like a lead weight. He looked around at the empty desks and was suddenly glad that Tim and Kate were still out conducting interviews and that Gibbs hadn't returned yet. Leaning forward with his elbows on his desk he covered his face with his hands and allowed himself a brief moment of respite before finally turning and starting his computer searches. His headache had eased a little and his nausea was manageable ... just about, if he didn't concentrate on it too much. He figured the aspirin was starting to work and so he took his mind off his misery by throwing himself into the task Gibbs had assigned him. Fifteen minutes later he heard the ping from the elevator and looking up momentarily from his screen he saw Gibbs exiting it and heading towards him. He looked away just as quick and concentrated on the website he was currently searching as Gibbs drew nearer. Passing by Tony's desk, Gibbs threw a polystyrene container on it that suspiciously looked like it had come from the canteen and continued towards his own desk as he spoke.

"EAT DiNozzo ... "

Tony's heart sank as he saw the container. He reached out a hand and flipped open the container to see two large slices of pizza inside. Normally he would have wolfed them down but today they made him inwardly gag. " _How the hell are you going to get out of this one Tony?"_ he thought to himself, his exhausted mind having to work on overdrive to work out a solution for his current dilemma.

"Ah ... Thanks Boss ... But WHY? "

"Why NOT DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered in his usual brief way as he sat at his desk and stared at his Field agent across the bullpen studying Tony's reaction to his request with intense curiosity.

"Well it's only ten fifteen Boss. It's a little early for pizza don't ya think?... I'll save it for lunch ... "

Tony considered the subject closed and flipped the lid back down on the container quickly, the aroma of the pizza that he normally found heavenly today sending his salivary glands into overtime for all the wrong reasons. Gibbs also noticed that Tony pushed the container across the desk before returning to his keyboard and typing furiously. But Gibbs didn't let up much to Tony's dismay as the gruff voice continued.

"Eat it NOW DiNozzo!"

Tony turned his chair angrily around, getting increasingly fed up by Gibbs's barked instructions and feeling lousy and tired he spoke testily.

"I'll have it LATER Boss, ok? Why the sudden need to see me eating anyway?"

Gibbs didn't speak for several unnerving seconds as he noted the uncharacteristic annoyance in his Senior Agent's tone and then spoke calmly.

"Ducky said you skipped breakfast and that you almost passed out down there earlier Tony. Skipping meals will do that to you DiNozzo ... "

Tony rolled his eyes to heaven as Gibbs's words sunk in and at the realization that Ducky had ratted him out and yet he spoke defensively.

"Boss, I did NOT pass out. DiNozzo's never pass out. I just stood up too fast down there that's all and anyway you know Ducky fusses too much. Besides ... an odd skipped meal has never done me any harm before ... "

Tony stopped as his carefree, defensive rant had revealed more than he had meant it to and his face flushed ever so slightly as he watched Gibbs's head turn and his eyebrow rise at hearing his last statement. He had to do something to stop the forthcoming questions so without further thought he opened the container and picking up the pizza slice he took a huge determined bite, followed by a second, trying desperately to ignore the aroma that threatened to make him gag. With both cheeks full he spoke sarcastically.

"There ... You happy? ... I'm eating ... Ok?"

Although muffled slightly from the amount of pizza in his mouth, his words were coherent and as soon as he uttered them he immediately turned his back to Gibbs, the pizza slice still in his hand as he resumed his typing with the other. He chewed the mouthful of pizza around and around desperately trying to swallow it but he could almost feel his stomach preparing to reject it as soon as he did. He couldn't imagine anything worse than having to alert Gibbs to his distress and so he prayed that he could just manage to keep the pizza down even for a short time as he could feel Gibbs's eyes almost burning a hole in his back. He listened for sounds that Gibbs was on the move as he chewed the same mouthful for the umpteenth time. Then just when he felt the game was up, his luck changed for a fraction of a second as the phone on Gibbs's desk rang out.

Casting a shifty sideways glance at his Boss, he saw Gibbs talking into the phone and saw that finally the older man's eyes were distracted away from him so still trying to appear as normal as possible he reached down into his gear bag and drew out a bottle of water, swilling it back in a vain attempt to swallow the food in his mouth and after two mouthfuls he managed it.

As soon as the food went down his throat, his gag reflex kicked in and brought it back up and he had to swallow it back down a second time as the sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands trembled slightly from the ordeal. Thankfully Gibbs hadn't seemed to notice as Tony heard him issuing gruff instructions down the phone to whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the other end. He could feel his stomach cramp and knew there was no way he could force another morsel down his throat for the time being without an involuntary purge so spotting some napkins on his desk he got an idea.

Another glance at Gibbs saw the older man staring at him again as he spoke, so Tony took another purposeful bite of the slice and smiled at him showing him how he was eating as he had been instructed to. That seemed to appease Gibbs for now as he looked away again as the phone conversation continued and frustration was evident in the older man's voice. Using the distraction to his advantage he turned and spat out the mouthful into the napkin under the hidden guise of wiping his mouth and deposited it then into the trash can at his feet. He did the same with every other mouthful until the container was empty and he heard Gibbs hanging up the phone. Then swilling another mouthful of water to rid himself from the lingering, nauseating pizza taste in his mouth he lifted the empty container to show Gibbs that he had obeyed the older man's instruction to the letter before dumping it in the trashcan on top of the pile of bundled up napkins hiding the evidence of his deceit.

"See ... I've eaten Boss. Happy now?"

"For now DiNozzo ... " Gibbs replied, his face still aggravatingly unreadable.

He wasn't sure if Gibbs believed him or not so a change of subject was in order so quickly he asked his next question.

"Who was on the phone? "

"Mc Gee ... Him and Kate are having trouble tracking down the Petty Officer's colleagues. After their six month deployment most of them have headed home. They're scattered all over the country with only a handful still in the DC area. They're almost finished interviewing those and then they're going to head back. They should be back within the hour... You got anything for me yet DiNozzo?"

"Working on it Boss ... " Tony answered as normally as he could, without looking up, his fingers still typing persistently as he studied the information that came up on the screen in front of him. The nausea had come back full force as the swallowed pizza made its way slowly to his stomach and threatened to make a hasty return visit. He tried to concentrate on his work and ignore the ever increasing need to throw up but as the seconds passed Tony knew that resistance was futile. He rose more slowly from his desk than he wanted to, not wanting to alert Gibbs to his current problem and started for the mensroom casually. Gibbs hadn't looked up or said anything so Tony felt relieved but as he passed Kate's desk and began to quicken his step, the familiar voice echoed from behind him.

"DiNozzo? Going somewhere?"

Tony stopped in his tracks and swallowed hard before pasting his fake smile onto his face and turning casually to reply to Gibbs.

"Just going to hit the head Boss. Or do I need a permission slip for that too these days? "

The added sarcasm hadn't been intended but his need to make a hasty exit was causing him to be annoyed by the increased interference by Gibbs and the words had left his mouth before he could stop them.

Gibbs sat back in his chair slightly amazed by the cutting tone Tony had used but in his usual impassive way he shook his head.

"Nope ... Not yet Tony ... "

Gibbs looked immediately back at the screen on his computer and feeling slightly ashamed of his unnecessary and sarcastic response, Tony turned and headed for the mensroom with an even greater urgency but as Tony left, Gibbs's eyes came back up to follow him, his frown deepening along with his concern.

Tony burst through the mensroom door, almost colliding with a fellow agent on his way out in his haste.

"Hey, watch it DiNozzo!" the man hurled back angrily as Tony ran for a cubicle, apologizing as he went.

When safely inside with the door locked, Tony heard the outside door close and gave in to the need to purge the recently ingested pizza. He cursed the fact that this illness was not proving easy to get rid of and also the fact that it was impossible to vomit quietly no matter how much he tried. Several agonizing minutes of dry retching later, Tony practically stumbled out of the cubicle and headed for his now all too frequent place at the sinks and again threw some cold water up onto his face to clear the misery and to fix himself up for his return to the bullpen. He vowed that no matter how much Gibbs glared he was NOT forcing any more food into his tortured stomach for the foreseeable future. His throat felt sore from the retching and he only hoped that his voice wouldn't sound as hoarse as it felt. As he dried his face with a paper towel, the mensroom door opened and much to his chagrin in the mirror, Tony saw the intimidating form of Leroy Jethro Gibbs appear into the restroom behind him.

As per usual Gibbs never said anything but came over beside Tony and stood with his back leaning against the wall staring unnervingly at his Senior Field Agent without speaking. Tony always marvelled at how intimidating amd oppressive Gibbs' silences could be and didn't blame suspects for confessing everything in the Interrogation room when subjected to them. He threw a sideways glance at Gibbs as he went on to wash his hands, trying to hide the fact that they were still trembling slightly from the ordeal minutes before. Unable to bear the silence a second longer Tony spoke casually, using way more hand soap than necessary given the strain of hiding his current nervous and sickly disposition.

"What's the matter Boss? Did I exceed my time allowance for a visit to the mensroom or something?"

Gibbs adjusted his position but didn't rise to the sarcastic statement. Instead a blunt question followed.

"DiNozzo ... Are you ok?"

Tony rolled his eyes involuntarily and immediately hoped that Gibbs hadn't noticed but acknowledging at the same time that with Gibbs's keen eye nothing ever went unnoticed by the older man. Grabbing some paper towels more violently than he needed to, he turned to face Gibbs, drying his hands roughly as he did.

"I TOLD you a half a dozen times already this morning I'M FINE! But I am getting a little tired of being shadowed and treated like a child. I'm not the Probie here Boss and I have been feeding myself and going to the bathroom by myself for quite some time now so I'd appreciate it if you'd back off and stop smothering me and just let me get on with my job ... SIR! "

Tony needn't have worried about his voice sounding hoarse as his words had came out clear and harsh. He couldn't believe that he had allowed that final word to leave his mouth and to his further dismay he saw Gibbs's face harden as a result. He knew how much Gibbs hated to be called Sir but his patience had run out and the debilitating vomiting was taking a visible toll on his emotions and his self control. He had allowed his increasing frustrations to take over and there was no taking it back now. He straightened and braced himself for the headslap that he felt was now inevitable and rightly deserved but none came. Instead Gibbs's expression returned to his normal unreadable one as he spoke.

"I just need to know that you're fit to do your job today DiNozzo for your sake and for the team's. Can you assure me of that Tony?"

Tony felt almost strangely bereft at the absence of his wake up call and a feeling of guilt crept over the young agent as he realized his hostility had been uncalled for under the circumstances. Gibbs was the leader of their team and as the Boss of course he needed to know if Tony was up to doing his job. He looked away as the guilt made his cheeks flush slightly.

"Yes Boss. I AM perfectly able to do my job." he almost muttered, as his raw throat started to feel the effects of his previous rant.

He only hoped that he wouldn't end up proving himself wrong before the day was out. Gibbs noticed the lack of conviction in Tony's voice and frowned but stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders as he noticed Tony looking his way again.

"Fair enough ..." was all he said as he reached out and pulled a hand towel from the dispenser and handed it to Tony. " You ah ... have a spot on your tie ... "

Tony looked down at his tie and scowled as he saw the tell tale spot on his tie. DAMN! How had he missed that?

"Oh! ... I must have dropped some PIZZA when I was eating it earlier. I hadn't noticed ... Thanks ... Boss." Tony stammered hoping that the Boss would believe him and had not figured out what it actually was

Tony turned towards the sink and wetting the paper towel he proceeded to quickly clean the spot off his tie as he saw Gibbs in the mirror turn to leave.

"Be right in Boss as soon as I get this PIZZA stain off my tie" Tony called out purposefully, inwardly knowing he was most likely fooling no-one but himself.

"Take your time Tony ... " Gibbs replied impassively heading through the door.

Tony watched as the door closed behind Gibbs and rubbed in vain at the stain. When it showed no signs of coming out Tony pulled at the knot, opening the tie, and with it now dangling each side of his neck, he banged at the sink with his fist in anger.

"DAMN IT! "

Leaning forward with both hands on the sink he looked up and stared at his pitiful reflection in the mirror and scowled. Then reaching his right hand up, he gave himself a headslap to the back of his head. Although it didn't feel the same as the ones Gibbs gave him he hoped that it would have the same effect.

"Pull yourself together Tony. You've got this. Now get out there and do your job ... " Tony reprimanded himself doing his best Gibbs impression and then removing the tie and stuffing it into his jacket pocket, he headed back out to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: For the recent reviews and follows, again thank you so much. You guys are the best. Now the plot thickens and Gibbs gets ever closer to the truth.**

Chapter 8

Tony headed purposefully for his desk but slowed down as he saw Gibbs in the corner of his eye working at his own desk. He made sure not to catch the Boss's eye and arriving back behind his desk he began to rummage as noiselessly as he could in the drawers for the spare tie he knew was in there somewhere. To his added surprise Gibbs's voice piped up again.

"Did you get it all out ... DiNozzo?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat as Gibbs's words sunk in. _"DAMN Gibbs's detective ability! He must have figured out the real reason for his hasty trip to the mensroom. The spot on the tie had to have been the final piece of the puzzle."_ were the thoughts flying panic-stricken around his tired brain as he cursed his bad luck for the umpteenth time this morning. Unsure of what his response should be just yet he found himself looking up at Gibbs and stammering feebly.

"What... ?"

Tony was even more unnerved by the faint smirk that he swore he saw cross Gibbs's face at his pathetic reaction to the older man's question.

"The stain Tony. On your tie? ... Did you get it all out?"

Tony couldn't control the barely audible sigh of relief that left his lips as he realized he had taken up Gibbs wrong for the second time today and felt like giving himself another headslap as suitable punishment but instead found himself stammering pathetically again.

"Oh ... The tie. No ... It didn't come out but I'm sure I have a spare one in here somewhere Boss."

Gibbs continued to watch Tony as he returned to his search and couldn't resist another intervention.

"Well ... PIZZA is a hard stain to get out DiNozzo ... "

Tony looked up from his search briefly and suddenly felt like a mouse being skillfully played with by the head cat and merely nodded in agreement as the spare tie finally came into view under a pile of National Geographic magazines in the bottom drawer. Taking it out and putting it on he sighed as Gibbs seemed to be enjoying himself in baiting Tony for a confession.

"... But I wouldn't worry Tony. These things tend to come out in the wash ... eventually. Don't ya think?"

Tony screwed his eyes up as he studied Gibbs's face while knotting his tie perfectly as he did. The double meanings Gibbs was throwing out couldn't be just coincidental. Gibbs was too smart for that. The Gibbs had sussed him and was now waiting for him to cave. As a wave of exhaustion swept over him he felt like their usual suspects from Interrogation and again sympathized with those who came up against Gibbs in there. They really never stood a chance. Feeling that perhaps the truth was already out there in more ways than one, Tony ambled casually towards Gibbs's desk, trying to decide as he went if it would be just easier to confess his stomach bug rather than consistently be cornered and dogged by Gibbs for the rest of the day.

Tony's reluctance in telling anyone about his illness was firmly deep rooted in his non-existent normal childhood and he wasn't sure he wanted to share those painful insights with his superior or in fact anyone for that matter but he was also blatantly aware of Gibbs's insufferable persistence and he figured that it was only a matter of time before Gibbs got the truth out of him anyway. Also, if he was going to say anything, now while Tim and Kate weren't there to eavesdrop and comment was probably the perfect time to do it. Either way he felt he at the very least owed the older man an apology for his actions and sharp words this morning which in fairness Gibbs hadn't really deserved. His thoughts were all over the place as he headed towards the Boss's desk. He was painfully aware that Gibbs was watching him but didn't catch the Boss's eye, keeping his stare directed at the carpeted floor in front of the Boss's desk instead as he began cautiously.

"Boss? ... Listen about what happened back there. I ... Well I didn't mean to be so snappy. It's just that today has been rapidly turning into the day from hell and well you see I ... "

"Forget it DiNozzo ... "

Gibbs's interruption came as a surprise to the younger agent. Hadn't he been fishing for a confession all along? And now that one was imminent, the Boss was effectively silencing him. Tony stood with a look of utter confusion on his face as he wondered what he should say next? Perhaps Gibbs thought he was about to tell more little white lies to cover up his illness when he really just wanted to apologize for his deceit and his blatant irritability today.

"Boss, I just wanted to say sor ... "

"I said forget it Tony ... Besides ... you were right back there ... "

Again, the confused look remained on Tony's face as he finally found the courage to look straight at Gibbs and as he desperately tried to figure out what Gibbs's motives were.

"I WAS?"

"Yeah ... You're a grown man Tony. If something's going on with you that I should be aware of or that could affect how you do your job then I should trust you to tell me instead of spying on you. Right? ... DiNozzo?"

There it was. The guilt trip dealt beautifully. So what should he say next? He had tried to come clean and apologize but Gibbs had cut him off on both occasions. Then Tony's heart sank. OF COURSE! Rule Six! Never say sorry. It's a sign of weakness. How could he have forgotten that? Boy, the bug must be really having a bad effect on him to make him forget the infamous rules. Gibbs hated weakness in any form and admitting the truth about his deception could possibly undermine how the Boss viewed him as an agent. He was still standing in front of Gibbs but his thoughts and mind were elsewhere. In a hotel room in Geneva a long time ago. The last time he had suffered such a bad stomach bug as this one.

He had been only around ten and Senior hadn't been impressed. He remembered his Father's words as though they had only just been spoken, each one carved in his memory and practically engraved on his heart.

 _"You had to get sick didn't you kid? You knew how important this meeting was for me. Well you'll just have to stick it out here and I'll be back as soon as I can. It's just a bug. Sleep it off Tony. I'll leave you my cellphone but only call me in an emergency, got it? Otherwise call down to the front desk. Stop whining Tony. I can't miss this meeting. Now suck it up and stop delaying me. You can't whine over every little sickness in life. No-one likes a crybaby kid. Dinozzos are tough and you've got to toughen up Tony."_

Gibbs watched as Tony seemed distant and worry gripped him again.

"TONY? WAS there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Gibbs's words drew him back with a start as Senior's voice faded in his head and was replaced by a loud, gruff Gibbs one instead and he hesitated before answering. He couldn't form the words he needed as a bad case of cold feet developed. He couldn't tell him the reason. It was too lame. So instead he answered plainly.

"No Boss ... But you CAN count on me to do my job."

"Good to hear Tony ... So what have you come up with so far?"

Tony almost laughed at the irony of Gibbs's statement. Most of what he'd come up with so far last night and again this morning wasn't very palatable but he seized the opportunity to prove to Gibbs that he was still capable and competent despite his body's constant attempts to betray him today. He'd prove to them all that he was tough just like a DiNozzo was meant to be and that sickness wouldn't stop him so easily.

"Ah ... quite a bit Boss. Here let me just get the clicker and put what I found on ... the plasma. " Tony stammered, heading back to his desk quickly.

Gibbs watched him and worried more. He had looked strange seconds before. Like he had been about to say something and then changed his mind. As the younger man had seemed distracted, he had caught a strange almost haunted look in Tony's eyes that had shook him to his core. What little color the young man had remaining in his face had seemed to drain in front of his eyes and it was a side of DiNozzo he wasn't used to seeing. Tony was hiding something and he was going to have to try and find out what it was. He had no tangible proof but he was almost certain that Tony had been throwing up prior to him arriving into the mensroom just a while ago, the green tinge he had noticed a distinct giveaway coupled with the faint pungent aroma that his keen sense of smell had detected lingering slightly in the air and the stain on his tie that did NOT resemble Pizza in its crude form but rather in its recently ingested one. Other alarm bells were going off in Gibbs's head too. Having witnessed Tony's normal pizza eating habits on more occasions than he could count on both hands, his demeanor while eating Gibbs's gifted pizza early had been off by a mile. Yet Tony continued to insist that he was fine. But right now Tony looked anything but fine as Gibbs watched him closely.

His Senior Agent was frantically searching for the clicker on his desk. Papers were getting strewn around and Gibbs could see the young man getting more uptight as the seconds passed, his normal calm and carefully controlled exterior crumbling before Gibbs's very eyes. Gibbs rose from his seat and headed in Tony's direction, ready to headslap if it was required to restore Tony's inner calm but Tony saw him approach and slowed his frenetic search accordingly. Looking up at the approaching Gibbs, Tony spoke appeasingly, trying to keep the growing frustration out of his voice yet failing miserably.

"Sorry Boss ... I had it earlier. McGeek must have moved it ... I'll find it. Just give me a minute ... "

Tony resumed his search scattering things from his desk in all directions under the concerned eye of his Boss. Gibbs looked down where he stood and spotted a pile of napkins and saw the clicker peeking out from beneath them.

"Tony?"

Without looking up Tony replied.

"Just a second Boss ... "

"TONY?"

This time the tone caused Tony's head to snap up immediately amd he saw the clicker in Gibbs's hand.

"This what you're looking for DiNozzo?"

Taking the clicker from Gibbs, Tony flustered slightly as he answered in a more subdued manner.

"Thanks Boss ... "

Tony held the clicker for several seconds inwardly kicking himself for that display of incompetence under his Boss's ever watchful eye and bemoaning his day from hell until Gibbs spoke again.

"Tony? Are you going to show me something or not?"

"Yeah, of course. Here look ... "

A press of the button and to his gratitude Gibbs's eyes turned away from him and towards the plasma as he inwardly pulled himself together as best he could under the circumstances. The victim's Naval ID appeared and Tony felt on safe territory again as his natural narration flowed.

"Our victim Boss, Petty Officer Elizabeth Grimshaw. Well we already gave you her stats. Next her husband Thomas Grimshaw. He's an Investment Banker with Barclay's Capital Bank here in the DC area. He says he stayed in work until five thirty and made his way home. He took the same route he did everyday Boss. He walked eight minutes to Farragut North Metro station and between the subway and connecting metro bus he arrived home at approximately six fifteen which is when he found his wife and the gruesome scene in the hall. The timeline fits the time the emergency dispatcher picked up the emergency call at six twenty. He seemed very distraught to say the least and couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her, saying she was liked by everyone ... "

"When you interviewed him did he seem nervous DiNozzo, as if he was hiding anything?"

"No, not at all. Just very upset. Unless he's a very good actor Boss I didn't detect any vibes from him. Either way I had them send me over the CCTV footage from the bank and the subway and bus journeys and his story pans out. He was where he said he was at all times Boss. So he's not our killer. Now here's the crime scene photos. A bloody mess if you'll excuse the expression and the wound on the Petty Officer's neck was a viciously inflicted one Boss. Ducky said it pierced her jugular and went further into her throat. With the rapid bloodloss she didn't stand a chance. Ducky puts the time of death at somewhere around five o'clock give or take a few minutes and he estimates the wound was inflicted in or around four o'clock. There was no sign of a break in. Looks like she knew the killer Boss and let them in. The massive bloodloss starts at the kitchen counter here right beside the coffee machine. My guess is that she had a visitor, went to make them coffee and she must have trusted them pretty well because she turned her back to make the coffee and then BAM! Our killer struck. The assailant was around the same height as our victim from the angle of the blow as per Ducky ... "

The long winded narration started to take its toll on Tony's depleted reserves of energy and having started out so well, almost feeling like normal for a few moments as he filled the Boss in expertly on what he knew so far, his body began to betray him again and he started to feel a little light headed. Certainly not wanting to collapse in front of Gibbs of all people especially after his stalwart assurances that he was perfectly able to do his job he leaned back cautiously and sat on his desk for stability and risked a sideways glance at his superior. Gibbs seemed engrossed in the plasma screen so he shook his head quickly to clear the fog developing in his brain grateful that his actions remained unnoticed. Before he had a chance to continue he heard the Boss's next question.

"Do we know what the murder weapon was yet?"

Feeling a little better in his new seated position he cleared his throat and continued.

"Ah ... now here's the part you're not going to believe but the answer to your question is YES ... Get this. Ducky thinks we are looking for a ... KNITTING NEEDLE!"

He knew that would draw a incredulous stare from the Boss and couldn't help the smirk that lit up his face as his prediction came true.

"A knitting needle?... Are you kidding me?"

" No, no joke Boss ... According to the Duckman the weapon that was used bore the same dimensions as a knitting needle but NEEDLESS to say we haven't found it yet ... " Tony quipped emphasizing the "needle" part of the word, feeling comfortable again with his use of puns which even momentarily made him feel like his old self again before Gibbs's glare wiped the smile from his face.

Feeling reprimanded by the simple glare Tony looked apologetic as he cleared his throat a second time, loosening his tie as he did as it suddenly felt constricting to his airway and he continued.

"Sorry Boss ... Of course it's not a laughing matter ... "

Again he felt strange as his head swam again, this time a little more alarmingly and he found himself feeling slightly giddy, blaming the painkillers he had taken in part for his sudden giddiness.

"You know this reminds me of an old film I saw once "The Old Dark House". It was made around 1963 and starred Tom Poston and Robert Morley. Sort of a comedy- horror movie. Did you ever see it Boss?"

Gibbs' shoulders visibly sagged as he heard DiNozzo's movie references starting and spoke impatiently.

"No, Tony. I don't believe I ever did ... "

"You see the first victim played by Joyce Grenfell was found murdered with her knitting needles stuck in her throat ... "

"TONY! ..." Gibbs interrupted. "Does that have any bearing on this case?"

Tony flustered, realizing he was letting the giddiness deflect him from his narrative and straightening up under Gibbs's frustrated glare he tried to pull himself together.

"No Boss. Just ramblings from my misspent youth. Sorry ... "

Tony pressed the clicker again and Ducky's autopsy picture of the wound appeared. His stomach churned violently and he quickly pressed the button a second time to return to the safer crime scene photos and the bloodied boot print. Gibbs noticed the sudden lack of narrative and the quick change of picture and looking across at Tony he saw him staring at the screen with his eyes screwed up as if he was trying to get it back into focus. Also noticing that the young man was sitting instead of standing which was unusual for his Senior Field Agent during the regular plasma screen briefings, Gibbs moved closer to where Tony was sitting, his agent's pale features and unusual silence sending alarm bells once more ringing in his head.

 **A/N 2: Reference to the film "The Old Dark House" courtesy of Wikipedia and used for story purposes only. As I don't live in the States all aspects of locations used come from Google maps and tireless research but as such errors may occur. Apologies if you notice any but I sincerely do try to research everything as best I can to keep the story as plausible as possible..:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: Sincere apologies to all my readers and followers for the unforgivable length of time it took to update this story but my two little boys were sick and for a while Real Life took priority. Now that they are thankfully well again I can get back to looking after Tony and the gang and indeed all you wonderful readers! To make up in some small way for the unbearable wait I put you through I have made this chapter slightly longer. I hope that will go some way towards acquiring your forgiveness! ;-)**

Chapter 9

Tony felt greyness closing in at the edges of his vision and internally panicked. He could no longer see the plasma screen clearly as his vision blurred and he shook his head again this time not caring whether Gibbs saw or not. He could NOT allow himself to collapse in front of Gibbs of all people but he was rapidly losing control of the situation. He heard Gibbs's voice but couldn't work out what he was saying. His breathing quickened and as the blackness began to close in, he felt strong arms grabbing him and he was very suddenly being moved sideways and downwards. He felt a hand on the back of his head and wondered if the infamous headslap was about to be administered but instead of the faint blow that he had become strangely accustomed to, he felt his head being pushed gently downwards instead as time seemed to temporarily stand still as he struggled to remain conscious.

From his new viewpoint standing beside Tony, Gibbs had watched as the color had visibly drained from his Senior Agent's face. As Tony swayed he reached out and grabbed his upper arms to steady him.

"DINOZZO? ..."

Tony never answered and seeing the blank stare, Gibbs grabbed his arms tighter and lifting him from his seated position on the desk he moved him sideways with relative ease, seating him on the office chair and proceeded to push Tony's head down so that it was lower than his knees, hoping the increased blood flow to his head would stop an imminent collapse. Within seconds Tony visibly stirred and he fought the awkward downward position he was now in.

"Boss ... " he stammered, feeling Gibbs's hand on the back of his neck physically stopping his ascent. " What ... are you doing?"

"Stopping you from collapsing DiNozzo. Now stay put ..."

Tony slowly felt the greyness fade back until he gradually felt more lucid but as his view of the floor sharpened, he realized what had happened and his heart sank at the indignity of the situation. Desperately wanting to get back up before anyone else witnessed his bizarre new position, Tony pleaded with Gibbs.

"BOSS ... I'm fine now. Let me up ... Please ..."

The pleading tone wasn't lost on Gibbs as he eased the pressure on Tony's neck but he still only allowed Tony to get back up slowly at a pace Gibbs now controlled. As Tony finally raised his head back into an upright position he flustered, feeling that the day from hell had succeeded in robbing the last shred of dignity he had left.

"Sorry ... Boss ... I don't know what happened ..."

"You almost keeled over Tony. That's what happened."

Gibbs's hand moved from the back of Tony's neck to his shoulder and he used his other hand to lift Tony's eyelids one by one to check the young man's level of consciousness. Again Tony protested the move and insisted he was fine.

"No Boss. I wasn't going to keel over... I just got a bit dizzy for a few seconds that's all ... Besides, DiNozzos don't ..."

"... pass out." Gibbs finished the well known saying for him as he frowned at the young man's innate stubbornness. " Well you could have fooled me DiNozzo. If I hadn't put you sitting down and lowered your head just then you would have been getting reacquainted with the floor Tony. Now stay there and DON'T MOVE. GOT IT? "

Gibbs's words left no wiggle room for more excuses or disobedience so he mumbled instead as he watched Gibbs turn and head out of the bullpen dishearteningly.

"Got it Boss."

He watched Gibbs's departure intently and feared that he was getting Ducky but then wondered why he hadn't just returned to his desk to ring the man and have him come up instead. He puzzled further as Gibbs passed the elevator and continued walking until he seemed to stop at the vending machines against the far wall. Within minutes he watched Gibbs head back in his direction and sighed under his breath as he saw a can of soda and what appeared to be a bar of some sorts in his hands. He placed the can down on Tony's desk and pulled the ring pull open, the ensuing hiss it caused seemed to Tony as if even the can of soda was mocking him. Then breaking open the bar in one firm snap, Gibbs broke off two squares of chocolate and proffered them in Tony's direction.

"Eat these ... They'll raise your blood sugar."

"Boss I ..."

Tony lifted a hand to decline the offer and started to protest but the ensuing fixed expression on Gibbs's face stopped his protest with one look as he took the proffered chocolate and popped them into his mouth without further complaint. Tony had seen that look before and knew from bitter experience that it was not a look to be trifled with. At least not without revealing the true reason why he didn't want to consume anything for the time being. And that was currently NOT an option as far as Tony was concerned as his father's words still reverberated around his head, ever chastising him even in his absence. _"Man up Junior! You're disgracing the DiNozzo name. Control yourself. It's a case of mind over matter. Stop being weak! Show your strength. Don't let Gibbs see this side of you. You just can't do anything right can you?"_

Tony forced his father's voice out of his mind as best he could. He didn't chew the chocolate squares but allowed them to melt in his mouth instead. The taste was surprisingly pleasant and took the awful taste from earlier from his mouth but he inwardly feared the consequence of swallowing them after his recent experience and suppressed a further groan as the can was offered to him next accompanied by the same relentless look from Gibbs. Taking the can he swilled a mouthful and swallowed quickly hoping his gag reflex would behave itself this time. Thankfully it did and the effervescent liquid slid down easily as Tony stared at Gibbs hoping that he would now leave him alone for the time being having obeyed Gibbs's instructions without question.

Gibbs stood and watched him for several uncomfortable seconds, his eyes screwed up with the intensity of his study as he watched Tony for any signs of a repeat performance before finally speaking.

"Better?"

The question caught Tony off guard but strangely enough the quick sugar hit had made him feel slightly more balanced. The dull fog in his head wasn't as threatening anymore and even though his stomach was still refusing to stay still and he felt tired and lousy, at least he didn't feel like collapsing for the time being. Encouraged by the fact that his stomach didn't appear to be protesting the soda as much as it had the strong tasting pizza, he lifted the can and took more of the soda, albeit slowly for fear of it's perhaps sudden return. Then placing it back down he looked more confidently back up at his Boss and spoke clearly, ensuring his tone came across more up to the standard expected from the DiNozzo name in the hope that it would quieten the disapproving voice of his Father inside his exhausted brain.

"Yes Boss. Much better. "

He decided against further explanation for now and watched wide eyed as Gibbs unexpectedly returned back to his desk and sat down. He had expected more. A headslap wake up call at best. An order to go see Ducky at the very least but ... nothing! ... Gibbs appeared to be on his computer as if the albeit brief potential fainting spell had never even happened. It was too good to be true especially in light of the way his current luck was running so he didn't move for several seconds as he watched Gibbs closely trying to figure out the Boss's next move and failing miserably.

Gibbs was on his computer but only as a means of assessing Tony without his knowledge. An email was being sent to Ducky highlighting the latest development in his Senior Agent's condition along with his suspicions that Tony had been sick earlier as well. In light of those suspicions Gibbs was still watching Tony from the corner of his eye for signs of a bad reaction to what he had just consumed and almost expected a sudden visit to the mensroom to follow at any minute in order to confirm what he felt he already knew. A phone call would have been too obvious and would have been overheard and protested over, however he did worry slightly knowing Ducky's renowned tardiness in reading his emails. He only hoped the ME would read it soon and give him some advice on how to handle the matter further.

Tony was a complex character. Gibbs knew he was hiding something and he also knew that only too well from past experience that if he tried to force the issue with him the further down Tony's mask would drop and the more humor would be used to deflect the truth at all costs. Tony was quite obviously not in good shape so the priority for now was to assess how bad a shape he was in and to save him from his own efforts to deny it and to protect the team from any fallout from it as best he could in the meantime. It was the best way ... No! The only way to handle it for now in order to get to the truth of the matter and at the same time save Tony from the indignity of the situation that he knew from his Senior Agent's character would damage him more than any illness ever could. To his added surprise Tony seemed to handle the soda and chocolate ok and had returned to his computer, typing away regardless as he popped two more squares of chocolate into his mouth at the same time.

Tony had decided to risk two more pieces, seeing as the last two hadn't caused too dramatic a reaction and in his worry at why Gibbs was not pursuing the matter of his near collapse as seriously as he had expected him to, he further decided to return to the case to take his mind off the matter for now. Why did his Boss have to be so damned unpredictable? It was very annoying at times but that being said, Gibbs's unpredictability had saved his ass on more occasions than he cared to remember up to this so he came to the conclusion that his annoying traits should perhaps be overlooked on the whole. The bloodied boot print was still displayed on his screen. What had he been going to do next? Ah yes. He was expecting an email to come in and there it was. Yes! Things were looking up. He opened it and smiled as he read the news therein. Banging the desk triumphantly he boomed excitably.

"BINGO! Got a hit on the bootprint Boss. They were custom made just as we suspected. Get this ... For a Motorcycle Club here in the DC Area. Care to guess what they call themselves?"

Gibbs had been alarmed by the sudden unexpected exclamation from Tony and was already out of his chair ready to head towards his Senior Agent's desk when he heard the rest of the narrative. His annoyance at the unnecessary alarm Tony had caused, made him stand and glare at his Senior Agent which Tony took as a sign that he was NOT in the mood for guessing games so he duly answered his own question.

"The VIPERS. Original huh? " he sneered. "Anyway they are a recreational Motorcycle club as I said, based here in the DC area."

"Recreational?" Gibbs piped up.

"Yeah Boss. As in a hobby ... sort of like boat building only more out in the open air ... "

From Gibbs's following stony faced expression, Tony knew his attempt at humor hadn't been appreciated so he quickly continued his explanation.

"They're a group from all walks of life who share a passion for motorbikes and meet up regularly to go on road trips. The guy who commissioned the special boots seems to be the one in charge of the Club. The chairperson of sorts. A man called Dawson Davies. Cute name huh? You'd think it should be more bikerish wouldn't you like Buster Krane or something?"

"TONY! Do we have an address for this Dawson Davies?"

Standing up carefully Tony smiled broadly, deciding to use his charm to his advantage.

"We certainly do Boss. Actually I was thinking that maybe ... I could head over to the Crime scene and just have a quick look around to see if I can spot anything we might have overlooked and then ... I thought I'd swing by Mr. Davies and get a list of his group members on my way back ..."

"No ... Tony." Gibbs answered plainly as he returned to his desk without further explanation.

Gibbs's curt and quietly spoken, dismissive answer caused Tony's smile to fade immediately and he followed Gibbs as he went, his stomach starting to cramp again from the sudden movement. Keeping the renewed discomfort expertly from his voice he pleaded, hopefully convincingly.

"BOSS? Come on, I'm fine now. Really. I'm just going to look at the Crime scene and talk to Mr. Davies. I can handle that. Honest. Come on. BOSS?"

Turning around and standing face to face with Tony, Gibbs left no room for argument.

"DINOZZO! What part of the word no are you having trouble with? We wait for Tim and Kate and then ... We'll see ..."

"Boss, don't sideline me again. It's not necessary ..."

"I said WE'LL SEE ... DiNozzo."

Tony stayed staring at Gibbs, frustration and annoyance clearly fighting for control of his emotions. Now back behind his desk Gibbs pressed his keyboard and checked his screen for an incoming email from Ducky. When he saw none he made his next decision.

"While we're waiting for the others you can get yourself down to Ducky and get yourself checked over Tony. If he clears you, you can go. "

There it was. What he had been desperately trying to avoid.

"Boss ... There's no need ..."

Looking back up at Tony, Gibbs's next words left no doubt as to Gibbs stance on the matter.

"Still here DiNozzo? ... You want me to come with you?"

Tony knew that fate would be far worse so he accepted his first fate instead and turned to leave, calling back as he did.

"Going Boss. On my way ... "

He approached the elevator, his mind now racing as he desperately tried to figure out a way out of his current dilemma. With any luck he could convince Ducky that he was alright but that was NOT going to be an easy task. Damn it! His luck had to change for the better soon. He rubbed at his protesting stomach all the way down in the elevator and paused as he stepped out into the corridor leading to Autopsy. He took several deep breaths and wiped his brow purposefully. This HAD to be the best act of his life in order to pull it off successfully. He strode forward more confidently than he felt inside as the automatic doors whooshed open.

"Ducky ... You're not going to believe this but ... " he began until he quickly realized he was speaking to an empty room.

Yes! His luck WAS changing. Ducky wasn't here. The perfect excuse. He couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as he turned to leave, slamming clumsily into a shocked Abby as she entered Autopsy at that precise moment. A loud _OOF!_ left Tony's lips as the files Abby had been holding in her hands impacted his aching stomach during the collision. The files landed on the floor and Tony bent double, trying to get control of the pain and apologize at the same time.

"Sorry ... Abbs ... My fault ..." he stammered as the waves of pain abated leaving just the telltale sheen of sweat on his face to alert anyone to his discomfort as he tried to reach down and pick up the files that he had made Abby drop.

Abby however saw that something was clearly not right and stopped his descent, noticing that he was gripping his stomach where the files had hit. Picking up the files herself she spoke upwards to him as she did.

"Oh my God Tony! Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh my God! Oh my God! I am SO clumsy. Sorry Tony. Are you alright?"

She picked up the files and grabbed his arm very concerned at the thought that she had caused Tony distress of any kind especially as she was still feeling guilty for selling out on him to Gibbs earlier in exchange for her favourite caffeine soda drink. Tony had regained his equilibrium and had recovered enough to speak more steadily. He proceeded to reassure Abby as best he could, noticing she looked like she had turned a shade paler than she normally did due to the shock of the incident.

"Relax Abbs ... I'm fine. I should have been watching where I was going anyway. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but you're holding your stomach Tony. Are you in pain?"

He only realized as she spoke that he was still protectively holding his tender stomach without thinking and quickly dropped his hand and smiled nervously.

"Oh no! It's good. Just those files jabbed me a little but it's fine now. Listen have you seen Ducky anywhere? He's not gone up to Gibbs is he?"

Abby was still watching Tony's stomach and wondering if Tony was telling her the truth about not being in pain. He had certainly looked like he had been in pain and guilt consumed her again. As no answer came, Tony moved uncomfortably and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"ABBS?"

Abby looked up and realized she hadn't been listening to him in her concern over hurting him.

"What?"

"Ducky Abbs? Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yes ... He found some residue under your victim's fingernails and he brought the sample down for me to test but he took a call from his Mother's home help assistant while he was in my Lab. There seemed to be some trouble of some kind and he said he had to go check on her and that he'd be gone for an hour or so. It was only after he left that I noticed that he'd left these files and his cellphone behind in his hurry to leave. I was hoping I'd catch him before he left to return them."

Tony couldn't believe his newfound good fortune. Not only was Ducky called away but he was now even unreachable by his cellphone. Seizing the opportunity that had presented itself to him with both hands Tony responded.

"Oh dear. I think you missed him Abbs but never mind. You know you should probably just leave his files and phone on his desk and that way he'll see them as soon as he gets back."

"I don't know Tony. Maybe I should just hold on to them just in case."

"No ... They'll be safe here. Besides you've got to work on those samples. This case is starting to come together so Gibbs is going to want those results ASAP Abbs. And you know what Gibbs is like when he's on a case, right? Here I'll put them on his desk for you so you can get back to your Lab right away. How about that?"

"Ok ... Here. Thanks Tony. But are you sure you're ok?"

Tony took the files and the cellphone from Abby and smiled his best smile.

"Oh yeah. Right as rain Abbs. Now go on ... Those machines of yours are waiting. I've got this."

Abby placed a quick kiss on his cheek and with a hurried goodbye turned and headed back through the automatic doors.

Tony walked slowly over to Ducky's desk and sunk into the ME's chair, bending over slightly and letting out a long pained breath as he placed the items onto the desk, feeling the worse for wear after the unexpected collision with Abby. He picked up Ducky's cellphone and turned it over in his hand and then looked up and saw an email alert flashing on Ducky's computer screen. Hesitating for a minute he pressed the button and the email from Gibbs popped up on the screen. As Tony read it, his jaw dropped. Damn it! Rubbing a nervous hand over his face he fought with his conscience briefly before finally hitting the delete key and erasing every trace of the incoming email from Ducky's computer and then purposefully he turned off Ducky's cellphone and opening Ducky's desk drawer he placed it safely inside and closed it.

He knew there'd be hell to pay later but he'd deal with that when it happened. For now he wanted to get the case solved and the killer caught without being nursemaided and then he would take responsibility and accept the consequences for his actions whatever they turned out to be. Right now he just needed to buy himself some time. Standing up he momentarily regretted his actions before he pushed those thoughts out of his head and defiantly spoke to Ducky's desk as if the man himself was still sitting there.

"Thanks for the all clear Ducky. " he spoke as he turned and headed slowly back towards the elevator.

 **A/N: I used a little poetic licence at one point in this chapter and invented the word "bikerish". To defend myself it just felt like something Tony would say... :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Off Day**

 **A/N: Apologies for the unforgivable delay in updating. Sickness and Christmas interfered with my writing plans and I am only finding the time now to get back into the story now that my kids are back at school ... Sorry and I will try harder to update sooner from now on, Real Life permitting. In the meantime I want to thank all those who have read and followed this story so far and a special word of thanks to those who took the time to review. Here finally is the next installment . ;-)**

Chapter 10

Tony knew he needed to allow at least fifteen to twenty minutes to pass before he headed back to the bullpen in order for his intended cover story to be remotely plausible so he decided to head outside for a while hoping that some fresh air might help his condition improve enough to allow him to do his job more competently. Rather than stand in the open air where he could possibly be spotted, he headed for the comfort of his car and sitting in, he opened the windows on either side fully and leaning his head back against the headrest he allowed the fresh morning breeze to flow through the car and wash over him. Tony found it did help and as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time he felt reluctant to return to the stuffy, badly air conditioned bullpen and the watchful, unrelenting eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He only hoped he could pull off the ruse and that Gibbs would allow him to go back to the Crime scene. At least then he would get another chance to escape the stuffy office and Gibbs's unending surveillance.

It took him another few minutes to motivate himself to get out of the car but when he did he headed more determinedly back towards the building, forcing himself to ignore the cramps that once more made themselves known as he starting walking again. He steeled himself on the way up in the elevator and when the elevator pinged Tony smiled his widest smile and headed more outwardly confident than he felt inside towards Gibbs's desk. He had seen the older man's eyes alight on him as the doors to the elevator had opened but as always Gibbs's expression was impossible to read. He remained staring at Tony as he approached. Tony clapped his hands together and spoke in his normal upbeat manner.

"Well I told you that would be a waste of time. Ducky couldn't find anything wrong with me. Just a little fatigue that's all ... nothing more. So what do you say Boss, can I go?"

Gibbs turned his head to one side and studied Tony and it took all of Tony's resolve to hold his act together under the intense appraisal.

"You saw Ducky?"

 _"Of all the questions he could have asked!"_ Tony thought to himself " _that had to be the worst one of all."_ It required a blatant lie, executed perfectly. Nothing less would suffice and he knew it." But before he answered he wondered did Gibbs know somehow that he hadn't? _"Had someone seen him out in his car? Had Ducky found another way to call him?_ "There were too many questions and right now they were making his head hurt.

For a brief moment of panic his confidence slipped. _" If he lied now there was no going back! He would have to continue with it until he was found out and he knew that conclusion was inevitable. After all this was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If anyone was going to find out about his lie it would be him. But he was just biding his time wasn't he? In order to be allowed help solve the case, wasn't it? But why? How did this all end up like this again?"_ His head swam. He had to stop over thinking everything. Another voice boomed loudly inside his head, drowning out his own thoughts. _"JUNIOR! Stop standing there like a blithering idiot. Answer the man! "_ He looked up and saw Gibbs looking at him strangely and startled, kicking himself for allowing so much thinking time to pass before his answer came. _"Damn it! That made his answer seem even more contrived at best"_ but clearing his throat and with as straight a face and as controlled a voice as he could muster he said what he felt he had left himself no other choice but to.

"Yeah Boss. Just like you asked ... "

He watched the Boss for his reaction to his answer. He waited to see would a sharp reprimand follow if he knew that he was lying but none came. Instead Gibbs leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Tony's for a second.

"He gave you the all clear?"

 _"Damn you Gibbs! Another direct question requiring another lie. What was that saying again he used to know? " Oh what a tangled web we weave when we choose to deceive... " Yeah that was it! A film title came to his mind "True Lies" . Who starred in that again? Arnold Schwarzenegger and ... Oh ... who played the female lead? It was on the tip of his tongue. Jamie Lee Curtis ... That was it!_ "

Again the overpowering voice cut across his disjointed thoughts as a slight shiver went up his spine. _"JUNIOR! You're RAMBLING about those damn movies again ... FOCUS!"_

Gibbs watched as Tony seemed very distracted and never answered. His suspicions rose. His Senior Agent was definitely acting very strangely today. He was tempted to administer a head slap but something stopped him. Instead he spoke in a loud clear tone.

"DINOZZO? Did Ducky give you the all clear?"

Tony was still thinking about his father and the loud voice that jolted him back to reality made him answer automatically.

"Yes SIR!"

Gibbs screwed his eyes and his mouth fell slightly open at the regimental and unexpected answer. Tony knew that he hated being called Sir and never used it so what in the hell made him say it now twice in one day? He looked even more curiously at Tony and asked in an incredulous tone.

"What did you just say, DINOZZO?"

Perspiration sprung out on Tony's brow as he realized what his answer had been and who he had said it to! " _Nice one Tony ... Pull yourself together man ... "_ he chastised himself inwardly and then quickly stammered a reply which he knew sounded lame in the extreme.

"Well Boss ... I started to say that ... Yes he CERTAINLY ... did give me the all clear ..."

Gibbs shook his head slightly and Tony knew he wasn't buying his act for a second, not that he could blame him after that shoddy performance. " _What the hell was wrong with him today? "_ Even his normal easy word plays were letting him down. He was a master at disguising things with wit and wordplay but today everything seemed to be defective. He felt the ache grow in his abdomen and the normal stuffy office suddenly felt chilly. He resisted the urge to shiver and instead waited for Gibbs's response. It came within seconds. Gibbs reached out and picked up his phone, checking his screen at the same time for an email response from Ducky and again finding none.

"DiNozzo ... I find it hard to believe that Ducky cleared you as ok. You're acting strange today Tony ..."

Tony's spirits slumped as he heard Gibbs's words and realized that he was trying to ring Ducky. Again the humor surfaced.

"Boss? I act strange everyday. Ask the others. Besides if you're trying to ring Ducky he had to leave just after he cleared me. He got a call about his Mother and said that he'd be gone for an hour at least ..."

Tony saw Gibbs's eyebrows rise and knew that he was even more suspicious now so he quickly countered.

" ... However you can probably get him on his cellphone, if you really think I'm lying Boss ..."

Gibbs heard the hurt tone in Tony's final words but while he did feel slightly bad for checking up on him, his gut was screaming at him that he needed to, so without further hesitation he hung up and then dialed Ducky's cellphone instead, his eyes now locked in a stare down with DiNozzo's as he did. Gibbs's looked frustrated as he hung up.

"His cellphone is turned off. Ducky never turns his cellphone off ..."

"Maybe his battery died OR ... Maybe he turned it off while he looks after his Mother ... you know? Not wanting to be interrupted. Either way he gave me the all clear. Now can I GO?"

Tony was getting angry. He wanted ... No strike that ... He HAD to get out of the office. Before Gibbs could answer the elevator pinged and Kate and McGee exited, their arguing interrupting their conversation much to Tony's annoyance.

"My driving was not THAT bad Kate!"

"OH it wasn't huh? McGee I know snails who travel faster than you. You could have overtaken her and we MIGHT have gotten back here quicker."

"I didn't get a safe opportunity to. I suppose you would have zoomed past her at the speed of light endangering every other road user in the vicinity while I peeled my face back off the passenger window!"

Kate looked affronted.

"For your information McGee I am a SAFE driver. And more people die from people who drive too SLOW than too fast!"

As the two agents stood toe to toe arguing, Tony lost his temper and rounded on his newly returned colleagues

"EXCUSE ME? Could you two keep the arguing down a decibel or two please as SOME of us are trying to WORK here."

Kate and McGee stopped arguing and looked shocked at the uncharacteristic rant from DiNozzo and even Gibbs watched his Senior Agent with even more suspicion.

As silence fell and all eyes alighted on him Tony instantly regretted his outburst. He ignored his colleague's stares and turned towards Gibbs, leaning forward onto his Boss's desk, his tone not improving any as another pain tore through his stomach and he struggled to keep the pain from his voice.

"Are you letting me go or NOT?"

Although Gibbs felt that a head-slap was not only required now, it had been earned, he resisted the urge, deciding in the moment that keeping calm and thwarting Tony's plans whatever they were would be sufficient punishment enough. Looking back at his computer he merely answered nonchalantly instead.

"You can go ... "

Tony finally smiled and breathed easier. He stood back up and muttered more politely.

"Thank you Boss ..."

But just as he turned to head back to his desk, Gibbs's voice continued.

" ... but KATE goes with you DiNozzo ..."

Tony stopped where he stood and closed his eyes briefly. " _Oh no not Kate! Kate would see through him in a minute. There would be no fooling Kate. Not when she had that mysterious women's intuition going for her. "_ He wheeled around to protest but before he had the chance to, Kate unexpectedly joined in the foray.

"Now wait a minute Gibbs. Don't I get a say in this? I mean where are you sending me off to now or am I even allowed to ask and with TONY? I am just back in the door after a half hour's drive which took over an hour due to McGee's slow driving and a morning of interviewing colleagues of Petty Officer Grimshaw who really were not very helpful at all and ... "

"Hey for the last time will you cut that out. My driving is NOT slow!" McGee joined in adding to the ever growing noise in the bullpen as Kate wheeled back around towards him.

"Oh no! Tell that to the cyclists who passed us out."

"It wasn't my fault the elderly lady in front of us was traveling slow and I never got a safe opportunity to pass her by ..."

"Oh PLEASE! ... " Kate scoffed as the two agents squared up again in front of Gibbs's desk.

Tony stood enjoying not being the center of attention for the first time that morning and smiled as he saw Gibbs's expression and knew two head-slaps were imminent. He watched as Gibbs rose from his seat, his face clearly not impressed with the current behavior of his two agents. Reaching out he head-slapped both of them and roared.

"ENOUGH!"

Kate and McGee rubbed the back of their heads and looked suitably admonished and embarrassed.

"Sorry Boss ..." McGee muttered apologetically followed by an equally contrite apology from Todd.

"Sorry Gibbs ..."

Tony had almost laughed out loud at the sight of the deftly delivered wake up call his two colleagues had received but instead decided to turn the situation to his advantage.

"BOSS? If I may be bold enough to suggest ... Kate IS right. She looks stressed and I can attest to the fact that McGee's driving can cause severe traumatic stress so if it's alright with you why don't I take McGee with me instead? I mean he's always saying he wants more field experience and Kate can unwind a little and fill you in on what they found out this morning. What do you say? Can I take the Probie as back up seeing as you're insisting I have to take someone to watch my back?"

McGee looked amazed at Tony's offer. Normally he would always choose Kate over him if he had the choice and Kate looked equally confused at Tony's defense of her but Gibbs was the main one eyeing up his Senior Agent at that moment. Gibbs was sure the young man would have insisted on going on his own so he was decidedly taken aback that he was agreeing to taking Tim with him. He couldn't think of a valid reason not to grant his request so after a few seconds passed he answered in his usual brief manner.

"Ok ... Take McGee ..."

Tony beamed from ear to ear. _"Yes! Victory ... Ideally he would have preferred go alone but McGee was a good second choice. He could always ... Well nearly always anyway talk his way out of anything with the Probie and anyway he would be so delighted to have been invited along that he hoped he wouldn't pay too much attention to him along the way."_ Turning to return to his desk to gather his gear he spoke to McGee.

"Ok Probie, you're up. Don't get comfortable. Let's GO! Now you'll get to learn from a pro ..."

McGee rolled his eyes to heaven and exchanged a pained glance at Kate at Tony's last words and she patted him on the back as he passed her by before returning to sit at her desk.

"Good luck McGee. I think you're going to need it. Oh and Tony? DON'T let him drive!" she called out to DiNozzo as she saw the Senior Agent reach the elevator and stepping in he held it open for McGee.

"Come on McSlowcoach. Time's a wasting ..."

But Tony's smile faded as he watched Gibbs call out to McGee as he followed.

"Hold on a second McGee. Tony, McGee will follow you down to the car in a minute ... I just want to have a word with him about this morning's interviews first."

Tony swallowed hard and frowned, knowing exactly what words he wanted to have with McGee so he continued holding the elevator doors open and spoke defiantly.

"Oh that's ok Boss. I can wait ..."

Gibbs however left no room for defiance and stared him down from the bullpen.

"I SAID he'll follow you down Tony!"

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Tony gave up and thumped at the ground floor button, shouting out before the doors closed fully.

"Ok Boss but don't keep him long. The car leaves in ten minutes WITH or WITHOUT him ..."

With that last parting shot, the doors shut and Gibbs frowned as he then beckoned to a confused looking McGee. Tim made his way back to Gibbs's desk and asked.

"Boss? What's going on? Kate can fill you in on everyone we spoke to ..."

Kate was also looking curiously at Gibbs so the older man stood up and leaned closer to McGee and spoke so quietly that McGee had to strain to hear.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Tony, you got that McGee? Don't let him out of your sight. "

McGee could see Kate's curiosity growing from her position behind her desk and whispered back.

"What EXACTLY am I looking for Boss?"

The conversation continued in hushed tones much to Kate's annoyance as she couldn't make out anything that was being discussed only she was sure she heard Tony's name mentioned at least once.

"I think he's sick but trying to deny it. "

McGee looked concerned.

"Why would he deny it if he was?"

"Well now that's the million dollar question isn't it McGee? Don't let on to him. Just keep your eyes peeled and report back to me. Can you handle that ... Probie?"

"Absolutely Boss ... you can count on me ..."

Gibbs nodded and sat back down at his desk but then frowned as he saw McGee still standing in front of his desk unsure of what to do next.

"Well GO McGee! " Gibbs stated with frustration in his voice which resulted in Tim hurrying away towards the elevator at high speed answering his Boss as he went.

"Of course ... On my way Boss ..."

Gibbs shook his head in frustration as he watched McGee enter the elevator and saw the doors close before he picked up his phone and dialed Ducky's number again.

"Come on Ducky" he muttered under his breath. "Answer the damn phone!"


End file.
